Time Changes
by ZammieFan
Summary: The best of friends. One day, in order to protect her, he has to do what he never imagined. What happens when they reunite? She keeps the promise that he yelled at her. Can the childhood love turn into something more? Or will it stay stuck in the past?
1. My inspiration for the story

Time Changes.

A/N: Sorry guys, for not updating my other stories. I had a busy week, trying to finish my project that I stayed up until 4 in the morning to finish. This week has been hard, so that's why I haven't been able to update. Truly sorry, but I'm going to try to make it up to you guys.

So one day, when I was my math class, I got this idea for a story. It suddenly started to piece together, and bam, last weekend I wrote the whole plot line. I wrote everything what happens from the beginning to the end. I started to write it more in depth, and I'm getting there.

I wanted to start off by saying what inspired me. As you read on, you will understand this more. With my aunt's cancer progressing, I deal with it through writing, but this story is inspired by my cousins. Two of my cousins were obese, and people made fun of them, as they went into their teen years they began to exercise and eat healthy, but one of them actually almost became anorexic. He was hurt by comments, and his own appearance that he starved himself. Luckily he got out of that period and now is living a healthy lifestyle. Another one of my cousins has autism or Down's syndrome I'm still not one hundred percent sure. She gets made fun of when they go out, and personally I am hurt by comments that I hear about these children.

Everyday people commit suicide, start shootings or do something bad because they were made fun of, because they weren't accepted. They go up to the extremes of starving themselves just so they could lose weight, to get friends. They never realize just how amazing they are. How special they are, how special every single person is. Yes, you are special, one of a kind. You're amazing, and never let anyone tell you otherwise, because you are amazing they way you are. As I was listening to "Hero" by Superchick I was really hit by the lyrics. It was true, what do we do to stand up for them? Are we the bully, the kid getting bullied, or are we a bystander?

I have seen many other stories such as the one I started to write, but my inspiration was not directly Zammie, but to convey the message of how amazing you are. Everyday we are confronted with choices, but are we making the right ones? So I wrote this story, to hopefully send that message. I love Zammie and the characters fit into it.

There is a part where Zach addresses what he did, and I guess that's where it started.

The whole thing may not come of as what I intended it to be, because I did also make it a love story.

I hope you guys like it, and well just wanted to you guys to know the inspiration for this particular story.

So here's the preview.

"You're my best friend"

"You're my best friend too"

I ran towards them, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Thank you Cammie"

I love her, but I had to do this,

"No! Stop…."

Why? Why did he do this? Why….?

I looked outside and it reflected how I felt inside.

As I hurried to class, I cast a sideway glance, I saw a flash of emerald eyes.

They haunted me, reminding me.

No, it couldn't be.

"Hey Josh." I hugged him.

"Look, it's piggy! The cow is back!"

I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything.

I was cast out.

"Honey, they're coming over for dinner"

I couldn't do this. It hurt too much.

"Please, Josh, just do this."

"Ok."

"we're going camping, with them."

"Cammie."

"No, stop."

I couldn't do this. It hurt too much.

"Please, Josh, just do this."

"Why? No, please. Don't do this. I promise.. please Josh?"

"Are you ok?"

He stared back at me. The sunset in the background, and I felt my heart beat faster.

There was a party.

He was there, and I had to keep the charade.

Just at that moment, something was spilled and my eyes became red and puffy.

"Tell me, is this because of Jimmy?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Do you remember when we were kids?"

"Why did you say that?"

"I'm sorry"

"You hurt me, every night like this, I could only cry myself to sleep."

"If I knew what it would cause, I would have never done that."

That summer was amazing.

We went up there, looking at everything we had done.

The pictures, memories flooded back.

We stared out the window, looking at the sunset.

"Cammie."

"Yeah?"

With that I turned around and I felt his arms around me.

At last, my heart felt complete. It was healed, he was the only thing that could.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, the second time, but more meaningful.

A story about two friends, a challenge, a separation, and budding love.

Coming soon.

Well there you go. I hope you're looking forward to it!


	2. A beautiful start

A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my new story. Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy!

Cammie POV:

Today was a beautiful day, and made better because I got to spend it with my best friend, Zach. We've been best friends since ever. Ever since we were born, we were best friends, see our parents are best friends.

He spent the afternoon over, and we were naturally playing in the treehouse.

We were looking out the window, the sun was lowering a bit.

Then my dad called out to us. "Cammie, Zach come down."

"Ok dad, we'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I had gotten a disposable camera in the morning and Zach and I were taking pictures.

"Cammie!" My dad called back.

"Coming!" I responded.

I was heading out the small door, when an idea popped into my head.

"Dad! Come up here! Hurry!" I said, not wanting to lose this perfect oppurtunity.

Zach looked back at me confused.

My dad climbed up the "stairs" and said, "What happened,Cammie?"

"Here." I handed him the camera. "Take a picture of me and Zach."

"Allright then" He took the camera.

The setting sun was in the background, Zach and I standing next to each other.

"ok, 3...2...and 1" Just as he said 1, I grabbed Zach's hand.

Zach stared back at me, a bit shocked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Take another one! Please dad!" I said.

"Ok Ok."

This time when he was counting down, I hugged Zach.

He smiled when I did.

"Ok, that's enough pictures for now Cammie, you and Zach have to come down." My dad said sternly.

"Fine, c'mon Zach"

We went climbing back down.

"Matt did you get the kids?" My mom asked.

"Yes" My dad answered.

"Ok, kids, it's time for dinner." My mom said. "Zach, you're parents should be here in about-" She was cut off by a doorbell ring. "now."

Zach and I went to the living room and saw his parents.

We had our usual greeting, and then went to sit down at the table. Zach and I would always sit together and his parents across from us. Mom and Dad at the head of the table.

After dinner we went to the living room.

Zach and I watched tv while the grownups talked.

"Hey Cammie?"

"Yeah"

"What... How do you think we'll be when we're older?"

"I don't know. But Zach?"

"Yeah."

"We'll always be best friends. You and I are always going to stick together."

He smiled back at me.

At that moment I didn't think much about the question. Never would I have imagined just how great the test would come to us.

The effect time has on our lives.

The event that consumed a great part of my life in darkness, void of happiness, but would lead to a sweet, and beautiful ending.

A/N: Well there it is! The first chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys!


	3. Rough middle

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy!

Cammie POV:

"You and I are always going to stick together."

(A/N: Sorry guys but I'm going to be fast forwarding a lot in this story.)

The rest of the summer Zach and I spent together.

We were inseperable.

When ever I was around him, I felt safe, and happy.

Nothing could bring me down.

We weren't looking forwards to school at all.

Finally that dreaded day came.

My mom brought me to school the first day of school.

I saw everyone playing outside, but I couldn't find Zach.

I went towards our group of friends.

Their names are Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas.

I was playing with them, when I saw a circle of kids.

It looked like they were surrounding something or someone.

I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

I started to run towards them.

I pushed through the kids and saw Zach in the middle.

He was standing there, looking sad.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled.

I didn't want this to happen again.

I cared too much about Zach.

"Come on Zach."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Cammie, leave the pig." Eva said.

She was a mean girl, that nobody liked.

"Shut up Eva!" I yelled.

"Why do you care? I mean look at him, he's gross and ugly!"

I grabbed Zach's hand tighter.

Only his touch could calm me down.

"Be quiet Eva! You just wish you could be friends with Zach! you don't even have friends! Nobody likes you!"

With that I pulled Zach away from the crowd.

Once we were away from there, I faced Zach.

"Are you ok, Zach?"

I hugged him and said, "Don't listen to them, theyre stupid."

"Thanks Cammie."

"You're my best friend Zach."

"You're my best friend, Cammie."

The rest of the day we avoided the other kids.

See, Zach isn't exactly popular, or fit in.

The reason Zach and I didn't like going to school was because he was always made fun of.

Zach is an amazing person.

He's sweet, funny and caring.

I think I even love him, I mean we're always together that I can't live without him.

Outwards Zach is well..

He's overweight, has to wear these ugly glasses, and pretty much is an easy target for bullies, like Eva.

We grew up together, so I got to know him for him.

I never cared about how he looked.

Every single year they make fun of him.

I always stand up for him.

I really wasn't looking forward to the rest of the year.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys!


	4. Cammie's POV of the bad beginning

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy!

Cammie POV:

_I really wasn't looking forward to the rest of the year._

Fast Forward to the middle of the year.

So far this year has been allright.

The other kids haven't really made fun of Zach, something we're both thankful for.

I was walking torwards the playground, when I saw Zach come out of the bathroom.

He looked really sad, but when he saw me looking at him he smiled.

A second later, it disappeared. His face was unreadable.

All emotions were wiped from his face.

I turned to look back, and saw Eva and her minions.

They were coming over to Zach.

"Hey look it's fat cow! Oh wait it's just Zach."

I hated seeing Zach get picked on, so I ran towards him.

"Shut up! Go away already!"

Finally they left.

I looked towards Zach, but he just looked pained.

It was as if he was debating something.

It looked like he knew he was going to regret, but still contemplating it.

We both would have never guessed how much he would regret it. 

The pain it would bring upon us. 

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Ok, I know it is super short, but that's how I planned it. The next chapter will be in Zach's POV. So that's why this one is short. What do you think Zach was debating? Thanks guys!


	5. Zach's POV of the bad beginning

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy!

Zach POV:

We both would have never guessed how much he would regret it. 

The pain it would bring upon us. 

I have had enough!

I'm just tired of them always making fun of me!

Stupid Eva and her little group always make fun of me.

Did they think I wanted to be like this?

I want to be able to fit in.

Someone Cammie would like to be seen with.

But, luckily I have Cammie.

An angel, my angel, in my hurt and broken world.

She has always stood up for me. No matter what.

I had gone to the bathrrom to wash my hands.

I heard the boys talk about making fun of Cammie.

Apparently Eva wanted to hurt her for defending me.

No!

I didn't want this.

I loved Cammie.

She couldn't get hurt because of me.

She's too nice, too good.

She always helped me.

I had to do the same.

It was my turn to protect her.

But how could I protect her?

I walked out, and I saw Cammie.

It hit me.

The only way to save her, to protect her.

I smiled as I saw her, but I wiped all emotions from my face.

It pained me to have to do this.

Sh's too good, she doesn't desrve this. I kept telling myself.

This was the only way I convinced myself.

Eva and her "friends" walked past Cammie, and came torwards me.

They started to make fun of me.

Just like always Cammie came and pulled me away from the circle Eva had formed around me.

She always defended me.

I had to do this now.

I loved her.

The worst pain is watching the ones you love suffer.

I needed Cammie to get over me. So she could be happy.

She could find a new friend.

I would never be able to see her get made fun of everyday because of me.

I turned back to her.

I could feel my heart start breaking.

"Cammie."

"Yeah Zach?"

"Stop."

She had a confused face.

I had to go on.

"Stop defending me."

I started to back away.

"Zach."

"No. You have to stop defending me! You are NOT my friend."

Her eyes started to cloud over with tears.

I had to do this.

She deserved better.

"Stay away from me. Just leave me alone."

With that I walked away.

My heart broke itno a million pieces.

I just pushed the girl I love, away.

She would hate me.

"But she'll be safe. She can be happy." I told myself.

The rest of the day people surrounded Cammie.

Her tears dried up.

I saw our- her- friends surround her and glare at me.

I couldn't tell them.

It hurt so much, but I had to.

I went back home, and I could only think about how well she disguised her feelings and emotions when they picked her up.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys!


	6. Zach's goodbye

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I had finals, but I'm finally out of school! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) Well here you go!

Zach POV:

_I went back home, and I could only think about how well she disguised her feelings and emotions when they picked her up._

When I got home I was shocked.

Our living room and kitchen were filled with boxes.

The rooms were empty.

"What's happening?"

"Sweetie, we're moving."

I couldn't believe it.

"Why?"

"Your dad got a new job in Maine."

"What about school? Or Cammie?"

I really didn't care about school, but this meant I couldn't see Cammie ever again!

"I'm sorry but you're going to school in Maine, and Cammie can't come. She'll stay here."

By now all my hopes were shattered.

Of all days, we had to move today?

Cammie.

I would never be able to see my Cammie again. And I had messed things up with her!

I couldn't leave like this!

I went to the phone, and tried calling her.

No response. It just kept ringing.

By Five all our stuff was packed.

Dad went into the driver's seat of the moving van, and mom in the driver's seat of our van.

I went with mom.

We were leaving Roseville.

As we passed Cammie's house, all the lights were out.

I couldn't help but think of what could have been.

Why did I yell at her?

It started to rain.

"_I'm sorry Cammie, I love you."_

I promised myself that I would come back. I would come back to tell Cammie the truth.

I would become someone Cammie wouldn't be ashamed of. She wouldn't get picked on because of me.

With one tear rolling down my face, Roseville disappeared into the distance.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	7. Cammie's heartbroken

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I had finals, but I'm finally out of school! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) Well here you go!

_With one tear rolling down my face, Roseville disappeared into the distance._

Cammie's POV:

I couldn't believe Zach said that.

I know he wouldn't just say that, there had to be a reason.

He would never.

But what if he meant it?

What if he never wanted to see me again?

What if it really was true?

No! It had to be a lie.

I refuse to accept that he meant it.

When he said that we weren't friends, I could feel my heart break.

Did all those times we spent together mean nothing to him?

Was he really pretending to be my friend?

I couldn't show how much this affected me.

I had to keep a brave face.

My mom came to pick me up that day.

I showed no sign of what happened earlier that day.

I had hope that Zach would say sorry tomorrow, or something.

I was silent, but surprised when my mom pulled up to a restaurant.

"We're meeting your dad for dinner."

"Oh"

The food was good, and then they even took me to the park.

We got ice cream for dessert there.

I was happy that my parents took me out like this, but I couldn't stop thinking about Zach.

Then after eating our ice cream, they helped me on my homework.

Finally we left.

I was actually happy to leave, so I could crawl into bed, and hope this was a nightmare.

So tomorrow could come, and hopefully Zach would apologize, and we'd be friends again.

When we got home, it was dark.

I crawled into bed, and looked out my window.

All our lights were out, since it was late.

It was raining outside.

Water beads were hiting against my window, I could hear the wind blowing furiously outside.

Just like in the movies when something bad happens. Or when somebody dies.

"I still love you Zach." I said softly.

A tear rolled down my face, as I was pulled into sleep.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	8. Realization

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) Well here you go! Please check out **Royallnvaraeden **'s story Forbidden Plays, and **iwritee **'s Fearless. They are amazingly talented and I know you guys will love thier stories as much as I do, so check out their stories and write them an awesome review and give a little shout out for me on how much I love their stories :)

Cammie's POV:

_A tear rolled down my face, as I was pulled into sleep._

The next day I woke up and was rushing out the door to see Zach.

I was really hoping that Zach would apologize today.

That he would tell me he was just kidding.

When I got to school, I went looking for him.

I waited outside, looking for him, until we were called inside by our teacher.

Maybe he would come late.

I started to get worried as time passed, and he didn't show up.

What if he really meant it and moved classes?

Did he really not like me that much?

That he would move classes to not see me?

I would have to wait until recess to confront him.

He never showed up.

He wasn't there dudring recess or lunch.

Where was he?

Did he get sick?

I couldn't stop worrying about him the whole day.

My mom came to pick me up.

She look worried.

As if she knew what was happening and wanted to see how it affected me.

She was watching me carefully.

I hadn't told her anything.

I wasn't going to tell her until my suspicions were confirmed.

Until I could see Zach again.

He would probably be back tomorrow.

I convinced myself that maybe he was sick, after all it was raining last night.

"_or maybe he never really liked you, and never wants to see you again."_ a tiny voice said from the back of my head.

I spent the next few days like that.

I waited until would show up to school, or he showed up to my house.

A week passed.

Nothing.

He was a no show.

No, he really couldn't have left could he?

Was he really sick?

I had to ask.

My mom picked me up again.

She still observed me carefully.

We got home, I asked her.

"Mom, do you know what happened to Zach? He hasn't shown up in a week. Is he sick?" I asked , wanting to know.

My mom just said, "Come here sweetie."

I walked over to her on the couch, and she picked me up and set me on her lap.

I looked up at her, anticipating her answer.

"Sweetie, Zach moved. He's not going to be going to school with you anymore. They moved to another city."

I was tearing up now.

"Why?" was the only thing I could manage to ask.

"His dad got a job over there."

"Zach isn't coming back?"

She was stroking my hair, hugging me to her.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't think so."

I got out of her grasp and ran to my room.

Tears fell from my face.

I was broken inside.

"Why did he leave me behind?" I could only ask myself.

"_because he didn't want you."_

I felt numb.

I had to distract myself.

I did my homework, and went downstairs to dinner.

My parents were watching me carefully.

I had to feign normality.

I went back upstairs and took a bath.

I laid in bed.

It was raining again.

Looking outside, I could see my emotions right before my eyes.

A storm.

Why didn't he tell me?

Why did he leave me?

Did he really hate me that much?

Did I drive him to this?

I could only cry.

He wouldn't be here anymore.

He left.

We wouldn't graduate elementary school together.

Our summers wouldn't be spent together.

We wouldn't play in the treehouse together.

No more sleepovers at each other's houses.

He wouldn't be my best friend anymore, could he?

As I started to drift off into sleep, a tear rolled down my cheek.

For Zach, for me, for us.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	9. Years later New Kid

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) Well here you go! Please check out **Royallnvaraeden **'s story Forbidden Plays, and **iwritee **'s Fearless. They are amazingly talented and I know you guys will love thier stories as much as I do, so check out their stories and write them an awesome review and give a little shout out for me on how much I love their stories :) Sorry I haven't updated in forever! but I had alot of family things to take care of, enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_For Zach, for me, for us._

~**Years Later~**

I woke up and looked out my window, happy to see it was a beautiful sunny day.

It meant I could finally wear my new clothes!

As I dressed in my new outfit, I headed downstairs.

I ate breakfast and I grabbed my car keys and drove off to school.

When I got to school I was greeted by my friends.

I was met with my usual group; Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Liz. We even had two new additions; Josh and Nick.

I went to hug Josh.

Sadly everyone was paired off.

Bex and Grant.

Jonas and Liz.

Macey and Nick.

Josh and I were the only single ones.

Josh and I would never be together though, we were best friends.

We were in our Junior year, right smack in the middle of the second semester.

We walked together to my locker, and I grabbed my stuff and headed for the office.

Looking through the window I saw a guy talking to Mrs. Reed, the secretary.

We walked in, and stood in front of the desk.

Mrs. Reed saw us and said, "Hey Cammie, Josh what can I do for you guys?"

"Hey Mrs. Reed, I just wanted to turn in my absence excuse for last friday."

I handed her my slip, and she said, "Oh sure honey I'll clear that right up for you."

Josh was behind me and he hugged me.

Then he tickled me.

I really couldn't stop laughing.

"Aren't you two cute?" Mrs Reed said as she came back. "There you go Cammie, you're all set."

"Thanks Mrs. Reed. Josh and I have to get to first period."

As we turned and walked away, I caught a glimpse of the new kid.

I only saw his eye color, but that was enough to send my heart into hysterics.

Josh and I went to class, but on the inside I was breaking.

I had seen those same colored eyes somewhere.

It was the same color as _**his**_.

I was lost in my thoughts hoping, no _trying_ to, convince myself it wasn't **_him._**

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the new kid come into class and take a seat in front of me.

I tried to look for any similarities between them but there were really none.

Or well at least from where I was sitting at.

This new kid was pretty built. He looked like he really worked out.

He also looked tall.

His hair had this amazing toussle, looking messed up in all the right places, tempting you to run your fingers through it.

The only similarity was the eyes.

Maybe I was just imagining them.

The bell rang and I quickly got out of my seat and headed for second period, not really waiting for Josh.

He sprinted but caught up to me.

He walked me to my class.

Outside the door he hugged me.

"Are you ok Cam?"

"Yeah I am."

He looked doubtful but said, "Well go to class Cammie-bear."

He used my old nickname which always made me laugh.

"Fine bye, Joshie- bee."

He laughed at his nickname.

I walked into class and took a seat next to Macey and Bex.

I went through the rest of the trying not to think about the new kid, but it was impossible.

I had him in my last two classes.

And I saw him in the hallways.

During lunch I didn't see him though.

When I got home the day replayed in my mind.

I ran upstairs to my room, to think.

I really hadn't imagined those eyes.

They were the same color.

The same beautiful eyes.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	10. Memory Box

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) Well here you go! Please check out **Royallnvaraeden **'s story Forbidden Plays, and **iwritee **'s Fearless. They are amazingly talented and I know you guys will love thier stories as much as I do, so check out their stories and write them an awesome review and give a little shout out for me on how much I love their stories :) Sorry I haven't updated in forever! but I had alot of family things to take care of, enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_The same beautiful eyes._

I ran into my room.

See I had my closet, but there was another 'closet' too.

It was really small, so I only had a few boxes of my old stuff.

I went toward it and opened it.

I quickly found what I was looking for.

I was amazed that when I opened my closet it seemed as if time had not passed.

By the time I was in middle school, anything and everything that reminded me of him, that was in my room, was put into this box and shoved into my closet.

Never to be seen again, until now.

I got out the box labeled "**_Zach and Cammie_**"

I took off the lid and was greeted by a thin layer of dust.

Luckily there were no spiders inside.

I was sitting on the floor, looking and rifling through it.

Half an hour later, I was close to tears.

There was entire photo album of us, and it wasn't even a small one.

It was huge.

The picture in the front was the one I took the summer he left.

The one of us in front of the treehouse, with me hugging him.

Above it was written "**BEST FRIENDS FOREVER: ZACH AND CAMMIE**"

In about every single picture, we were happy.

We were always smiling at each other.

There was one in where I had even fallen asleep on his shoulder.

I closed it and put it back into its spot.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Emotions and feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time came back.

_How could he have faked our friendship so well?_

I grabbed my stuff and headed for my bathroom.

I took a shower, hiding the tears and sobs that escpaed me.

Once I finally got rid of the signs of what happened I headed downstairs.

My parents were downstairs, dad making dinner, and mom setting up the table.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom asked.

"Fine."

We ate in alomost total silence.

They knew, ever since _he_ left to not press me when I was silent.

Once I was done I headed back to my room to do homework.

By the time I was done, it was 11:00 PM.

I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	11. An injury and a sight

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) So guys, I was checking out Ally Carter's website the other day, and I came across some of the best news ever! So Uncommon Criminals will be out on June 21 ! Yay! And.. for GG5, Zach WILL be in it! but.. HIS SHIRT WON'T BE! I don't know about you guys, but this made my day, and brought tears to my eyes. This just makes me want the book even more! Well here's another chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_I drifted off to sleep._

When I woke up, I remembered all yesterday.

I started to get ready for the day, in my usual routine.

As I walked out the door, I noticed a moving van.

Furniture was being carried into the house across the street from us.

I walked back into the house.

"Mom, why is there a moving van across the street from us? Who's moving in?"

My mom came toward the window and looked out.

"Hmm I don't know sweetie... I'll find out later when I give them the welcome"

"Ok, bye mom."

I got into my car and drove off to school.

I saw Josh and headed towards him.

"Oh hey Josh."

"Hey Cam."

I was walking with him, when I tripped and fell forward.

Josh was next to me in a second.

"Are you ok, Cammie?"

I tried getting up, but it hurt too much.

"Ow, my ankle really hurts."

"Allright then.."

He slipped his hands around me and picked me up bridal style.

"I guess I have to take you to the nurse."

Everyone was watching as he carried me to the nurse.

We finally made it.

"Hey, excuse me, Cammie hurt her ankle."

"Oh dear, well set her on the bed, and I'll get some ice." Said Mrs. White, the nurse.

She came back with ice.

"Here you go honey, it's just a a bit swollen, leave the ice on for about two periods, or three."

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I have to carry you to your classes today."

"You don't have to Josh."

"Are you kidding me? I'm your best friend, that's what we do for each other."

"Josh you really don't-"

"Cammie, yes I am."

"Fine."

We got our slips and he picked me up again.

He had a pretty firm grip on me.

We didn't need the slips in the end.

Class was pretty much full by the time we got in.

My arms were around him, and I was leaning into him.

The new kid was staring down, until Tina said,

"Oh my gosh! Cammie are you ok? I saw what happened."

Josh walked to my desk, and I looked at him.

I couldn't believe it.

No, it couldn't be.

The new kid was Zach.

He was staring back at me, with concern in his eyes?

I automatically answered, "Yeah I feel better now, Josh helped me."

I couldn't help but think that my words sounded like they had a double meaning.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	12. An encounter

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) So guys, I was checking out Ally Carter's website the other day, and I came across some of the best news ever! So Uncommon Criminals will be out on June 21 ! Yay! And.. for GG5, Zach WILL be in it! but.. HIS SHIRT WON'T BE! I don't know about you guys, but this made my day, and brought tears to my eyes. This just makes me want the book even more! Well here's another chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_I couldn't help but think that my words sounded like they had a double meaning._

So the new kid was Zach.

_How?_

I had evaded him and anything that reminded him of me.

Why did he come back?

Josh set me down on my desk and took his usual seat.

The ice was still on my ankle.

My heart started to speed up as my brain started to wrap around the idea that Zach was back.

He was so changed.

The rest of class was spent trying to keep my heart, and emotions in check.

He was back, but where and how would that leave us?

But, we weren't friends.

No, he told me that.

I went through the rest of the day avoiding Zach.

Josh helped me around school, but by lunch I was better.

I went straight home, and went to my bed.

I had no homework tonight.

My mom came upstairs.

"Honey, come down to dinner, we have some guests."

"Who?"

"Just come down."

"Fine, be down in a second."

I went to my bathroom to make sure I was presentable.

I combed my hair and made sure I looked ok.

I had on my skirt and lowing vest form earlier, so it looked decent enough.

I walked downstairs.

I never really liked being downstairs because my mom refused to take down the pictures of Zach and me. It was a reminder of what had been.

I saw my mom setting the table as usual.

I took them from her, and started to do her job.

"Mom, I'll do it."

"Ok, and Cammie?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to greet these guests. Show them that you're happy they're here."

"Fine mom, but who are they? Are they one of dad's business partners?"

"They're the -"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, cutting off whatever my mom was going to say.

"They're here!" My mom said in an excited tone.

She went torwards the door, towing my dad along.

I was still setting up the dishes.

I heard the door open, and voices.

I couldn't place the voices though.

My back was to them, if they were to walk in, setting up the last two places.

I finally turned around...

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	13. Dinner

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) So guys, I was checking out Ally Carter's website the other day, and I came across some of the best news ever! So Uncommon Criminals will be out on June 21 ! Yay! And.. for GG5, Zach WILL be in it! but.. HIS SHIRT WON'T BE! I don't know about you guys, but this made my day, and brought tears to my eyes. This just makes me want the book even more! Well here's another chapter!

**Ok, guys, some news for you. As you know, I have a relative with cancer. The doctors have tried everything they could, and well it's only a matter of time before she... leaves us. I am out of school, but I am speding as much time with my family as I can, because of this I will not be updating my stories very much. I am writing in my notebook, future chapters, but it's harder for me to upload. I'm sorry guys, but I hope you understand. My aunt is in the last stages, it's only a matter of time, she is losing the battle to cancer. This is a really hard time in my life and I hope you understand. **

Cammie's POV:

_I finally turned around..._

I was met with three men in formal suits, with ties and briefcases.

The whole thing.

I introduced myself, as usual.

I was used to this, meeting some of my dad's business partners.

We had dinner, and then they ended up talking with my mom and dad.

It was a nice evening, and they were pretty funny.

It was how usually all our dinners went with business men.

That was what I wanted to happen.

A nice evening, and not having to worry.

But, no, it didn't go that way.

Instead, it went like this.

* * *

><p><em>I turned around.<em>

_And I couldn't believe it._

"Cammie! My gosh you have grown so much! You're so big! and grown up! You are just so beautiful!" Mrs. Goode said.

A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"I just can not get over how beautiful you are!"

I forced a smile and said, "Thank you. I can't believe you're here."

"My, my, Matt. You must have your hands filled with Cammie here. I bet you have a hard time keeping the boys away. Or did you threaten them all?" Mr. Goode said.

My dad laughed.

I couldn't help but blush.

"No, actually, she's never had a boyfriend. Unless she's keeping him from me?" My dad jokingly said.

"No, dad, I'm not."

I went to give Mr. Goode a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again, Cammie."

"Likewise." was all I managed.

"Well, Cammie, I bet you are dying to see Zach!"

Just then he walked in.

My heart started to beat a million times a second.

He walked over to my parents, and gave them a handshake.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

He gave my mom a hug, and then my dad gave him a man hug.

"Zach! wow, now, you have grown up! You are so tall, and handsome!" My mom exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"Now, I bet he's breaking hearts everywhere, or bringing the girls home a lot, huh, Chris?"

Zach's dad laughed.

Mrs. Goode was the one to answer.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. Zach has never had a girlfriend, or anything close, since Cammie."

It seemed as if everyone's eyes were on me now.

On Zach and I.

Waiting to see our reunion.

He came to me next.

"Hey Cammie. It's been a long time, huh?"

I felt frozen.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, and never let go.

I wanted to tell him that I've missed him.

I couldn't.

I could only respond, "Yeah, it has been."

He held out his hand, and I took it.

Instead of shaking it, he used it to pull me into him, and hug me.

His arms wrapped around me.

Holding me there.

His scent overwhelmed me, clouding my head.

I took in a deep breath, a sense of euphoria washing over me.

My nerves were put to ease.

I could feel his amazing muscles around me.

I never wanted to pull away, but I had to.

When I did, he did too.

When we pulled away completely I could see my mom smiling at us, and Mrs. Goode mirrored her actions.

My dad was giving Mr. Goode a thumbs-up.

"Well we should get dinner started." I said, trying to step away from the attention.

I went to my usual seat, and before I could pull it out, a hand beat me to it.

Zach came, and pulled it out for me.

"Thanks."

I sat down, and Zach was next to me.

His parents were across from us, and my parents at the head of the table.

I felt the sense of Deja Vu, as I remembered the last time we sat like this.

Back to my childhood, but Zach was my friend back then.

My mom served dinner, and dad said grace.

The adults were busy talking, while Zach and I didn't talk.

I quickly ate my food.

I just couldn't stand to be around them.

The memories were too much.

I ate my last bite and stood up.

"Mom, can I be excused? I have a lot of homework, and I need to finish it." It was a lie. Obviously, I had no homework.

Before she could respond, I turned around to the Goodes.

"I'm sorry but I really do have a lot of homework. It was really nice seeing you again. " I forced a smile, and risked a glance at Zach.

He looked sad, and as if he knew why I was leaving.

Like he was to blame.

He was hurt, but I could tell he could see through my lie.

"Bye."

I went upstairs.

I just couldn't stand to be around him much longer.

Our last dinner was fresh in my mind.

But so much had changed since then.

After a few minutes I could hear their laughter.

I went back to my little closet.

The picture that caught my attention, was the one where I was hugging him.

He had really changed.

I knew it.

But I just couldn't really get it in my head.

It was too much to process.

Phisically, he was extremely different.

The only thing that seemed unchanged were his beautiful emerald eyes.

He was at an extreme opposite of how he looked nine years ago.

I just hoped his personality was the same.

That he was still the sweet, funny, and caring Zach I knew.

That, that part stayed intact through all these years.

No.

No, why would I care anyways?

He wasn't - isn't- my friend.

I guess time had really flown by quickly, because the next thing I knew, the front door was opened and closed.

I went torwards my window, and saw Zach and his family leaving.

They walked straight across the street from us.

They went in.

Great, he was my neighbor too.

My heart involuntarily started to flutter.

But I couldn't be happy.

No. Why would I be?

We weren't friends.

The only thing that joined us was our parents.

He never was my friend.

He had made that clear to me.

He had _yelled _that to me.

He yelled for me to stay away from him.

To leave him alone.

And you know what?

"Zachary Goode. I will. I will leave you alone. I will stay away from you. I will do exactly what you asked me to do, Zach. I won't be a part of your life."

He wouldn't have to deal with me, or pretend to be my friend.

A tear slid down my face, knowing and sensing what I had to do.

And what I couldn't do. Or be.

I got ready for bed, and slipped into my covers.

As I lay in bed, a plan came to me.

To prove I didn't need him.

That I could go on myself.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	14. Zach's POV: I'm home

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well, I'll try updating as much as I can, and that can most likely be guaranteed if I get at least 6 or 7 reviews per chapter. =) So guys, I was checking out Ally Carter's website the other day, and I came across some of the best news ever! So Uncommon Criminals will be out on **June 21** ! Yay! And.. for GG5, Zach WILL be in it! but.. HIS SHIRT WON'T BE! I don't know about you guys, but this made my day, and brought tears to my eyes. This just makes me want the book even more! Well here's another chapter!

_That I could go on myself._

Zach's POV:

When I woke up, I could feel something was different.

I had had a dream.

But not just any other dream, a dream about..

Cammie.

After all these years, I could never forget her.

I tried to distract myself from always thinking of her, but I usually failed.

I couldn't help but think that it had already been nine years since I last saw her.

We went from third grade, to our junior year.

I wondered if she remembered me at all.

If she ever thought about me.

But why would she?

I yelled at her, and I'm sure she hates me.

But I would never blame her for hating me.

I shook these thoughts from my head, and got ready for school.

When I went to the kitchen, my mom was there drinking coffee.

That was a bit strange since she almost never was home in the morning.

"Hey mom."

"Morning, sweetie."

I started to pull out my bowl and began eating my breakfast.

Then my mom started again.

"Zach, I have some news."

I looked up and signaled I was paying attention.

"We're moving."

I was shocked.

"Why?"

Mom took a deep breath but continued.

"Mr. Morgan's business is doing really well, and he asked your dad to be his business partner. And, well for your dad to do that, we have to move back to Roseville."

Was this a dream?

"Really?"

"Yes, Zach. We're going to move after school. Just so you could have time to say good bye to your friends."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Zach. For doing this to you again. But Mr. Morgan and your dad have been friends since forever. He couldn't just say no."

"No, it's ok. I understand."

"Well sweetie, have a good day at school."

"I'll try."

I left in a daze.

We were moving.

Again.

But to Roseville.

Roseville meant Cammie.

My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Cammie again.

As much as I loved my friends here, I wanted to move already.

To see Cammie again.

I guess my life now, was extremely different than it was nine years ago.

Back then, I was constantly made fun of, and picked on.

I had pretty much no friends.

I was, ugly, in a word.

But now.

Now I was one of the most popular guys in school.

I always had friends with me, girls wanting to date me.

And well, I have a really nice body, according to the girls, the hottest guy at school.

But, if I had a choice, I would change it all.

I would trade in my good looks, my 'perfect' life, absolutely everything, for Cammie.

I would rather be the chubby kid I was, as long as it meant that Cammie would be my best friend.

That she and I would always be close.

She never stopped being my best friend, but I doubted I was hers.

When I got to school, I was surrounded by my friends.

Just like always.

I broke to them the news of me leaving.

I heard a chorus of:

"Why Zach?"

"Dude you can stay with me!"

"Man, we're barely gonna be Seniors!"

"Can't you stay?"

I just shook my head.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. There's no way around it."

A lot of defeated sighs were heard.

The whole day, people kept coming up to me and telling me they would miss me.

Girls kept wanting to give me a 'going- away present'

I felt sad to leave them all, but I just wanted Cammie.

Finally school ended, and in the parking lot, one of my best friends came to me.

"Hey, Zach."

"Hey Jason."

"Dude, I'm gonna miss you, but you gotta go with your family."

"Yeah, I will too."

"So you're going back to Roseville?"

"Yea."

He eyed me carefully.

"You actually want to go, don't you?"

I felt guilty.

"Yeah. I mean I am going to miss you, but-"

"You miss her more. You want to see her."

"Yeah."

Jason was the only one that knew about Cammie.

He knew me really well, and knew that she was the reason I never dated, or paid attention to the girls.

He knew that Cammie was everything to me.

"Well man, I'm going to miss you too. I really hope you are happy with her. Hope you can get her. I wish you the best."

"Thanks."

"I always knew you never really were happy here, and I hope she's worth it."

"She is."

"Then be happy with her. Show her you belong together."

"I will."

With one last hug, I left.

When I got home, boxes were packed.

My mom and I would be leaving today, but dad and the boxes would come in two days.

I got my stuff, and put them in the van.

Mom got in the driver's seat.

We headed back.

Back to my childhood.

Back to Roseville.

Back to Cammie.

I finally was making my promise true.

* * *

><p>We were finally in the town's limits.<p>

"Are you happy we moved?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Zach, I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Mom, don't worry. I'm happy."

"Because of Cammie?"

My mom could tell I liked Cammie.

I blushed as I said "Yes."

She just laughed.

"That's the only reason you would ever be happy."

I just tried to hide my smile.

"It's ok Zach. That you like her. I mean you two were inseperable as children."

"I guess."

"And I'm sure Matt and Rachel won't oppose to you two dating. You know we joked that you two would end up being together. You're the son they never had. Just like Cammie is a daughter to us."

"Mom!"

"It's true honey! "

"Ok, ok. "

"I just have to tell you something." Her voice grew a bit serious.

"What?" I asked nervous.

I was praying she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Rachel told me that, Cammie hasn't been the same. Not since we left. She's more distant, more careful."

"Why?"

"Rachel said that after we left, she wouldn't talk, she doesn't talk about us. She was really hurt."

I was speechless.

The move _had_ affected her.

"Zach, I want you to try to get close to Cammie. Maybe seeing you, could help her."

"I will mom."

We went down a street I knew too well.

My mom noticed my expression.

"This is where we're living."

"Oh."

As we went further down the street, I finally noticed the house.

Cammie's house.

We slowed down, and then we pulled into the driveway directly across her house.

We were living across her.

I helped my mom bring the stuff out from the car and headed in.

The car was in the garage.

I went to bed that night, thinking of Cammie.

She was just across the street from me.

and somehow, this was the farthest she felt.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I prayed that yesterday wasn't a dream.<p>

As I looked out the window, I realized it wasn't.

I really was back in Roseville.

I started to get ready for school, knowing it meant that I would finally see her.

I made sure I looked really good, hoping to make a good impression on her.

I raced down the stairs, and ate breakfast quickly.

I had to get a bit earlier to pick up my schedule and get to my classes.

I had to get a ride from my mom, since my car would be arriving with my dad.

When I got to school, memories flooded in.

About getting bullied.

I hoped that it wouldn't start again.

I found the office, and walked in.

I was talking to the secretary, Mrs. Reed.

She was handing me my schedule, and talking about my classes.

Then I felt something.

I felt as if I was being pulled to something, not physically but like a connection.

I heard footsteps, meaning someone else was in the office.

Then Mrs. Reed looked up, and acknowledged whoever was here.

What surprised me was her words.

"Hey Cammie, Josh, what can I do for you guys?"

I tensed.

The school day hadn't even begun, and I would now come face to face with her.

Maybe it was another Cammie.

"Hey Mrs. Reed, I just wanted to turn in my absence excuse for last friday."

An angelic voice said.

My heart beat as if it were going to jump out of my chest.

It was Cammie, her voice was enough to send me into a frenzy.

Mrs. Reed took her slip and said, "Oh sure honey I'll clear that right up for you."

I didn't dare to turn around.

I was nervous.

Then I heard laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy tickling Cammie.

In the next second I felt something I never did before.

I felt angry, like I wanted to punch the guy in the face, and tell him to stay away from my Cammie.

My fists clenched.

I had to act like I didn't know them.

I couldn't just beat the crap out of him, could I?

"Aren't you two cute?" Mrs Reed said as she came back. "There you go Cammie, you're all set."

I was angry towards her, for complementing them.

I wished that I was the one tickling Cammie and make her laugh.

I wish that I was the one to be 'cute' with her.

Cammie and her friend, who I guess was Josh turned around, and I saw Cammie glance towards me.

I moved my head, so all she saw was my eyes.

I saw surprise, then sadness hit her eyes.

It was as if they became guarded all of a sudden, pain swirling in them.

I grabbed my schedule, and went looking for my first class.

Once I found it, one person stood out.

Cammie.

She was in my first class.

When I walked in, the teacher made me introduce myself.

The girls were already ogling at me.

I noticed that Cammie was looking down, not paying attention.

She was zoning out.

The only available seat was the one in front of her.

I took a seat, and finally heard an intake of breath, she finally noticed.

I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying.

I could only think of Cammie who was behind me.

I could feel people watching me.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling dismissal, Cammie bolted out.

It was because of me.

The rest of the day, I didn't really see her.

Until my last two classes.

She was in there too, but didn't seem to notice me.

She really was spacing out..

Was this what my mom was talking about?

When I got home, my mom seemed to notice that it hadn't really been a good day.

So luckily she didn't press me on about it.

I couldn't help but think about the pain that I saw in her eyes.

I fell asleep, having nightmares about it.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt exhausted.<p>

There was the moving truck outside.

Dad was here.

I quickly got ready, and went downstairs to see dad.

I greeted them both, and ate with them.

I grabbed my keys, and headed for the garage.

I got in my car and drove off to school.

Maybe today Cammie would see that I was back.

I got to school, and didn't see her anywhere.

When I took my seat, girls approached me, trying to be flirty.

I just answered the questions, hoping they would leave me alone.

Cammie still wasn't here.

Class would start in five minutes.

_Maybe she's off with her boyfriend somewhere._

I was looking down at my desk, hoping to avoid any more conversations.

Then a voice caught my attention.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie are you ok? I saw what happened." Tina said.

She had already introduced herself.

I looked up, sad and concerned, that Cammie was hurt.

Then I saw she was in the arms of Jimmy, and was leaning into him.

_She doesn't need you._

He was walking toward her desk, Cammie looked at me.

Disbelief was clear on her face.

She locked eyes with me as she said

"Yeah I feel better now, Josh helped me."

As I heard her words, it stung.

They sounded like a double meaning.

He passed by, setting her down on her table.

She had moved on.

But she never really was mine.

* * *

><p>When I got home, my mom told me we would be having dinner with the Morgans.<p>

I was somewhat excited.

I could see Camie's parents, but Cammie might not want to see me.

I got ready, dressing up a bit.

Trying to make a good impression.

As we got there, I became more nervous.

I was nervous, but happy.

I mean I would get to see Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, but would Cammie want to see me?

Dad rang the doorbell, and I hid a bit.

They were greeted by the Morgans, and led inside.

I followed behind.

They exchanged words.

What caught my attention was when my dad asked if Matt had a herd time keeping guys away from Cammie.

Cammie's dad said she had never had a boyfriend, and Cammie confirmed.

My heart fluttered.

So maybe that Jimmy kid wasn't her boyfriend, but maybe she was barely going to introduce him to them.

I was really hoping it was the first.

"Well, Cammie, I bet you are dying to see Zach!" My dad said.

I took that as my cue to enter.

When I saw her, I was shocked beyond words.

Her eyes were sad, yet beautiful.

Her dirty blonde hair was in curls.

Her clothes complimented her amazing body.

She was athletic, and breathtakingly beautiful.

I went to her parents first, and greeted them.

They seemed especially happy to see me again.

I was nervous, as I felt everybody staring at us.

I stepped towards Cammie.

"Hey Cammie. It's been a long time, huh?"

She seemed frozen for a bit, but she replied back.

"Yeah it has been."

Then an idea popped into my head.

I stuck out my hand, as if I was going to shake hers.

She took it, a bit puzzled looking.

I used it to pull her into a hug.

She seemed surprised, but I could feel her relaxing into me.

It felt right.

Her scent overwhelmed me.

It filled my head, intoxicating me.

I felt drunk on Cammie.

I felt her start to pull away, and I did too.

I smiled a bit.

I could see the adults beaming at our encounter.

Cammie didn't like the attention, so she sat at the table.

Before she could pull out her chair, I pulled it out for her.

I couldn't get the hug out of my head.

She seemed uncomfortable with us.

She ate quickly and excused herself.

She claimed to have homework, but we had none.

I saw through her lie, and it hurt.

She didn't want to be near me.

She did hate me.

I had to tell her the truth.

I only did that to protect her.

She ran up the stairs.

When we got back home, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She still was amazing as he remembered her, even more.

She still looked like an angel.

I thought of how right it felt to have her in my arms, close to me.

I could only imagine how her lips would feel...

As I drifted off to sleep, I knew what I had to do.

I had to tell her the truth.

I had to win Cammie back, no matter what.

I loved Cameron Ann Morgan, and I was determined to have her by my side.

A/N: Well there it is! Another chapter! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks guys! Ok I know! It's super short, but that's the way I planned it! Sorry!


	15. The plan

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

As you all know,, my aunt is on her deathbed. We were given three weeks at most, but slowly everyday she is leaving. With her death approaching, and the pain growing I don't know when I'll update. She might pass away this week or next week, I don't know, but when she does, I don't think I'll be able to recover right away, so I might not update in two weeks or a month or however long. So for now all my stories are on a temporary hiatus. Hopefully I'll be able to pull myself together and update every now and then. I apologize, but my situation is out of my hands. Sorry guys.

_I loved Cameron Ann Morgan, and I was determined to have her by my side._

Cammie's POV:

When I woke up, I remembered what I had to do.

I dressed in some of my cuter clothes, and put more effort into my appearance.

If my plan was going to work, I had to look better.

I called Josh and told him to meet me at school ten minutes before our usual time.

I went downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar and left to school.

Josh was already there, waiting for me.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey Cams, so why'd you call me here earlier than usual?"

"Not here. Let's talk in my car."

We went back into my car, and I faced him.

"I need your help, big time."

He looked a bit confused but said, "Sure Cammie, what'd you need?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

"Uhh... why?"

"Because, I just really need you to do this."

"Umm Cammie, I really like you, but I only like you as a little sister. So being your boyfriend, is a little weird for me. I mean you are really beautiful and attractive and any guy would want you, but I don't like you -"

No, Josh, I need you to pretend that you are my boyfriend.."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense, but why?"

I took a deep breath. I gathered up as much nerve as I could and told him everything about Zach.

From us being friends, and how he left, and now he's back.

"Ok, I get it, you were friends, but what does that have to do with us pretending to be together?"

"Zach, he yelled at me, the day he left. He told me to stay away from him, and never to talk to him. To leave him alone and he said that.. we were never friends. I need to keep that promise to him. I need to show him, to prove, that I don't need him. That I'm ok without him."

He looked at me for a minute, thinking really hard.

"Cam are you sure about this? I mean ever since I met you, you never mentioned him."

"He wasn't here. I didn't think he'd come back! I thought he had abandoned .. Roseville. I thought he left forever."

I looked down, remembering the pain I had gone through the last nine years.

He had left in third grade and now we were in eleventh.

"Cam, look at me."

I kept looking down.

He picked up my chin, and made me look at him.

"I really don't want to do this. But, I love you, as a sister, so I will."

"Thanks Josh."

"But I need to know something."

"What?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask.

"First, I have to tell you this. This plan might affect you and Zach becoming friends again. Cam, I really think you should talk to Zach, maybe he didn't mean it. I mean, it's been nine years, he matured and maybe he wants to apologize. Something could have even influenced him into doing that, and it might have been all a big misunderstanding.

You should really talk to him, Cam. You even said that he was heavily made fun of, somebody could've threatened him, or something."

"Josh, I don't think so."

"Cammie, I really think you should talk to him. I mean you two were closer than we are. He is your best friend."

"No."

He took a deep breath and looked frustrated.

"Second, I am seriously nervous about this plan. I haven't told you this, but I really like DeeDee, and I'm afraid that she might get the wrong impression of us. It could hurt my chances with her."

"Wow, Josh, I didn't know. I just need us to fake it, in front of him. You know, and in case of any calls or anything. Otherwise you can go out with her. We'd have to be careful. I mean, you could tell her, but you have to be absolutely sure about her, and she has to say yes to you."

He smiled, relief clearly seen in his features.

"Thanks Cam."

"No, thank you, Josh. You're amazing, and DeeDee is a really nice person. You two make a great couple."

He laughed.

"Thanks Cam, but we're not together yet. But, you're trying to avoid the question I still have for you."

"Yeah?"

"The way you spoke about Zach, well your voice takes on a different tone, it's obvious you two were close. So close and together, that it really hurt you. I can hear the hurt and sadness in you Cam. Now it makes sense, why you always defended kids who were made fun of. You always came to their rescue, because that was what you did with Zach. But then you stopped doing that entirely.

But you really cared about him huh? It sounds like maybe you liked him as more than just friends. Did you, Cam?"

I was speechless. Josh easily knew that I once had feelings for Zach.

There kinda was no point in keeping it from him, since he already agreed to help me.

"We were close. It really did hurt when he left, and you are right, it was because I felt more for him than just friendship. I loved him. I never cared about his appearance, I truly loved him for him.

His amazing personality, his humor, and the way he was so caring. He broke my heart when he told me we weren't friends, and even more when he left and never said goodbye. And now he's back, and I don't know what to do. But I don't love him anymore. That was the past."

Josh looked pensive for a moment.

"Cam, I ... I think you really should talk to him, now. I mean, you have to know both sides of the story. And, I can tell that you still love him. Don't push him away, you might lose him for a second time."

"No, Josh. He left! He never contacted me. I don't even think he liked me, or likes me! In any way!"

"I don't think so Cam. It sounds like he really cared about you. To care that much, is a bit hard to fake, especially when you're eight years old."

"No. Just no, Josh. Are you going to help me or not?"

He took a deep breath.

"You're my best friend Cams. Even though I don't agree, and think you should talk to Zach, I'll help you."

"Thanks Josh, I owe you."

"Yeah you do. Big time."

I hugged him.

"Wait, we won't have to kiss right?" He said looking terrified. "I mean, you probably are an amazing kisser, but I don't want DeeDee getting a wrong impression."

"No, Josh. I don't think it'd come down to that. We should just hug and hold hands. I mean everyone already kinda thinks we're together."

He laughed, "I know. Well we should get going. Might as well start the show."

"Thanks again Josh."

"No probs, Cam. You should really talk to-"

"No." I cut him off before he continued. There was no way I would talk to him about it.

He let out a frustrated sigh, but seemed to drop the subject.

We got out of the car and headed into the building.

A/N: Well there it is! So what do you think about Cam's plan? Isn't Josh sweet? I don't like Josh, but I thought he should be a good guy like in the books. I'm a die hard Zammie fan ( thus my name) but I had to use Josh, and I kinda like him in this story. He gives Cam good advice! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks!


	16. Put into action

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

I'm sorry guys for the long wait. I really am. My aunt passed away on Fourth of July, and well it hasn't been easy. I haven't been able to even write in my FanFic notebook. It's like my inspiration was taken with her. Luckily for this story, I already had some future chapters written so I just need to find the will to type them and upload. Unlucky for my other stories because I haven't written anything for them. Sorry it might be a longer wait until I update **What The?** and **Decisions. **I want to thank you all who have been supporting me and just being patient. For all my amazing reviewers, and followers who, until now leave a review every now and then. Thank you. I'm sorry. once again, for not updating, so here's a little chapter.

Cammie's POV:

We got out of the car and headed into the building.

He then wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him, a bit confused.

He discretely nodded and I followed it, until I saw Zach who was openly staring at us.

We reached my locker, and I could see him walking torwards us. Josh wrapped his arms around me, and I turned to face him, ang hugged him close to me.

I turned to look at his face, and saw that he was staring back at me.

I could see that Josh really wanted me to talk to Zach, but I hoped my eyes said 'no'.

I could see Zach walk closer to us until he stopped. His locker was three down from me!

We stayed in this position for a bit, until Josh said, "Cam you should really get your stuff so we won't be late."

"Fine" I responded back.

I unwrapped myself from him, and turned to get my stuff, but he still kept his arms around me.

I started to pull out my books, when Josh grabbed them from me.

I turned to look at him, confusion in my features, but he simply shrugged.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry my girl's stuff?"

I simply smiled, and he grinned.

Immediately I heard a locker door slam shut, amazingly loud, and I knew it was Zach.

He walked behind us, until we got to class.

We took our usual seats.

Throughout class Zach looked really tense.

I avoided him the rest of the day.

I avoided him the rest of the week.

Evry single time he saw Josh and I together, he would tense up, get sad, then mad, and his jaw clench. Every now and then his hands would ball up into fists.

But that was exactly what I wanted.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks!


	17. Standing up

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

I'm sorry guys for the long wait. I really am. I'm sure most of you are aware of my family's situation and it's been hard. I wanted to update this week but I was away for a program I'm in. Luckily I wrote in my FanFic notebook and started a new chapter for **What The?** so I hope you're all excited about that. Well here's a small chapter!

Cammie's POV:

_But that was exactly what I wanted._

Going back to school on Monday was a pain.

As Josh and I were walking to lunch when we saw a group of girls.

Deja vu passed through me, as I remembered one of the last times I saw the exact same group of girls in a circle.

The leader was none other than Eva.

They were laughing hard.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it really is you! It's been so long! Hey everybody! The fat cow is back! The loser is back!"

They laughed even more.

Pain shot through me as I realized who they were talking about. My jaw clenching.

"What happened to you? Plastic surgery? It must've cost you millions!"

Fury began to build inside me.

I was ready to go over, and defend Zach, when I looked over again and locked eyes with him.

The boy who would get hurt by Eva and her group's comments was no longer there.

In his place stood an emotionless boy. He showed no sign of hurt.

No sign that anything bothered him. That anything mattered.

I quickly looked away as I rememered that I couldn't - wouldn't- show any feelings toward him.

Eva had caught sight of me and said, "Oh look who it is! Cammie Morgan! Are you going to come to the cow's rescue?"

"Shut up Eva. Josh and I have to get to lunch, so back off, and leave us alone."

"Ooh, is Cammie still hurt the cow left her?"

"Eva shut up and leave Cammie alone." I heard Josh say, before we walked away.

"Aww looks like you got replaced."

I heard someone take a step.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Nine years ago, you were ugly and no one liked you! It still hasn't changed! I was fat, but I lost weight! At least people like me! Nobody likes you! You're still a pathetic loser who's jealous of everyone and doesn't have friends! Leave me alone."

I couldn't help but smile as Zach stood up for himself.

I always imagined myself standing next to him, but here I was walking away from him. With another guy.

But I had to cling to my cover until the end. No matter what.

We finally reached the cafeteria and took our usual seats.

Across the room, I saw Zach take a seat at a table crowded over with people.

As I looked across the caf, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zach staring straight at us.

I looked back down to my food and got through lunch without looking back at Zach.

The hurt I had tried to ignore the past years began tugging at my heart again, but a new feeling started to mix with it.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks! Yes! I know! It's short, but I need these to be different chapters, because it makes more sense, it's kind of like episodes. They have to cut off at a certain point. Hopefully I'll update **What The?** this week. Maybe if I get enough reviews I will!


	18. Telling DeeDee

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Hey there guys! I am so sorry for making you guys wait this long. I really dont even desrve reviews or anything. As most of you know, my aunt passed away this summer. I was starting to finally get back on pace with normal life, when my little cousin was detected with a rare disease (Kawasaki disease). A lot of things have happened, and it's been difficult to find the time to write. I went through a really deppressed state, and am barely coming out of it. I find myself crying myself to sleep, and unresponsive to everything. It's been hard, and am sorry for making you guys wait this long. So here you guys. I hope you enjoy, because I have no idea when I'll update again. Oh I did start school about three weeks ago, so my updates will be a lot less frequent, or not. We'll see.

Cammie's POV:

_The hurt I had tried to ignore the past years began tugging at my heart again, but a new feeling started to mix with it._

Nothing much happened after that, until Wednesday came by.

I got a text from Josh, telling me to meet him after school at the diner.

When I got there I saw him, but I also saw somebody else.

As I went in, and approached the table, I only saw Josh.

"Hey Cams."

"Hey Josh. Wasn't there somebody with you?"

"Yeah, but I have to say something first."

"Ok." I said, as I sat down across from him.

""Uhh, so remember how I told you I liked DeeDee?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I started to talk to her more, and she's a really nice person."

I laughed. "So you gonna ask her out?"

"Well that's what I was getting to. You see-"

Suddenly a voice interrupted, and I knew who it was.

"Hey Josh. Hey Cam."

"Hi DeeDee." We both said.

She sat next to Josh after she gave me a hug.

"So are you two together?" I asked while pointing my finger between the two, and a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah. He asked me today."

I stood up and gave both of them a hug.

"Congrats guys! I'm glad to see Joshy here, happy, and I know you'll do that."

"Thanks Cammie."

"So Cam, I thouhgt it should be you, to tell her about the plan."

The waiter came by with some soda and took our orders.

I explained to her everything I had already told Josh.

"Yeah I think I remember a bit. It really was a long time ago. Wow, he's changed so much!"

I only let out a "Yeah."

"So what does Josh have to do with Zach?"

"I asked Josh to pretend to be my boyfriend, to show him that I'm ok without him. Josh, being the amazing friend he is, agreed to help me. He told me he liked you, and he didn't want it to get in the way between you two. He thought it would complicate things between the two of you."

"Oh."

"So that's why we're telling you. So you know that Josh is completely yours, and whatever you may see between us, is just an act. Josh and I are just friends. You two can go out, but I'm just asking you to be careful.."

"Oh, that makes sense. And don't worry Cam, I'm relieved to know there's no complications or misunderstandings between Josh and I."

"Yeah,I wouldn't want to ruin you two. Josh is crazy for you."

He blushed.

"Thanks Cam."

"No prob, Josh."

" So who else knows? I mean besides me?"

"The usual group. Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Nick."

"Oh, ok."

"And I just ask that you please not tell anyone. Don't even mention it or anything."

"Yeah, don't worry. Well I guess I should get going."

I stood up to leave, when DeeDee said,

"Cam?"

I turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"You really like him, huh? I mean, you really like Zach?"

I was left speechless.

People kept asking me that, but I couldn't answer.

"You loved, or still love him, don't you?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "I don't know."

And I walked away.

I couldn't love him, maybe one day I did, but not anymore.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks! Yes! I know! It's short, but I need these to be different chapters, because it makes more sense, it's kind of like episodes. They have to cut off at a certain point.


	19. Grant's Party

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Well here's another update! I had some free time, and wanted to give you guys an update!

Cammie's POV:

_I couldn't love him, maybe one day I did, but not anymore._

I went home and the rest of the week, Josh and DeeDee went out.

I was happy for them, but couldn't help feel sad and guilty, that because of me they couldn't openly date.

Zach was left alone by Eva and her friends, and he was able to make a ton of friends.

By Wednesday of the next week, we were invited to Grant's party.

His parties were always legendary!

Since Josh and I were 'going out' we had to go together.

"Cam, so do you want me to pick you up?"

"Uh how about I meet you there?"

"Shouldn't we go together?"

"No, it's alright. Pick up DeeDee. You two are really going out, so you should take her."

"Fine, thanks Cam."

He smiled and I hugged him.

Friday finally rolled around.

I had already picked out what dress I was going to wear, and my makeup to go along with it.

I did my hair, and makeup, and grabbed my bag and headed out.

Grnat didn't live far, and it was really nice out, so I walked there.

When I got there, people were everywhere!

I saw my friends and headed over to them.

"Hey Cam! You look great!"

"Thanks. You guys do too!"

As I was looking around, I saw Zach.

It seemed like he was watching me.

Finally I saw Josh.

I headed over to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Dance with me."

I looked at DeeDee and smiled apologetically.

She smiled but walked away.

I led Josh to the dance floor, and began to dance.

It reminded me of when we would do dance, but because everybody else was already paired off.

After about six songs of dancing, I led him back to the bar.

People were getting drunk, but I never drank.

I got us some Pepsi.

After a few minutes Josh went to look for DeeDee, and would probably be with her, until we left.

I went in search of my friends, and after about a half hour of looking, I went to the bathroom.

I reapplied makeup, and stepped out.

As I looked back to the bar, I saw them.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Cam."

After an hour of talking, and dancing, I saw Josh again.

He looked worried, and was practically running down the stairs.

DeeDee was behind him, and wore the same expression.

I started to walk towards them.

Josh spotted me quickly, and started walking or running towards me.

He finally reached me.

"Cam I have bad news."

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks! Yes! I know! It's short, but I need these to be different chapters, because it makes more sense, it's kind of like episodes. They have to cut off at a certain point.


	20. Getting out

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Hey guys. I am a horrible person and I know it. I've been busy with school and a whole bunch of other stuff. Today is my aunt's birthday, and she would've been another year older, but she's in a better place now. I felt that in her honor I would post this up, and because I feel like I've let you down. Thank you for putting up with me, and I hope you like this chapter.

Cammie's POV:

_"Cam I have bad news."_

I led him to the bar.

"What happened?" I noticed that DeeDee went to the bathroom.

"So I was with DeeDee, and well we were kissing"

"Ok, so how's that bad news?"

"Because just then Zach came in, and he saw us! He looked super mad. He started saying crap to me, and well I played along. I told him "Do you think Cammie would believe you?" And he looked pissed! He said he would tell you, and make you break up with me. I just said you wouldn't believe him and now he's looking for you. As soon as he left, I came running down and looking for you, and to just warn you of what he's going to say."

**"**You have to pretend you don't believe what he's going to say" Josh continued.

"Ok Josh. Thanks for the heads-up."

"I'm sorry Cam. I should have been more careful."

"No, it's ok Josh. I don't blame you. You and DeeDee should be enjoying yourselves. You have the right to."

He hugged me, but when we broke apart I saw Zach. He was looking around, I knew he was looking for me.

"Josh."

"What?"

"Zach is right there"

"Oh crap. I don't think he would make a scene here."

"No, he won't"

"What do we do?" Josh asked.

"Let's dance. Then we can go home."

Josh looked at me for a moment before saying, "Okay."

He led me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

I finally saw Zach again and he was staring right at us. His eyes showed nothing but anger, yet had a hint of sadness.

"He's watching us." I stated.

"Well at least he hasn't tried to kill me yet. Do you want to go home?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, let me get my bag."

"Okay, I'll get DeeDee."

"I'll meet you at the car in five minutes." With that we parted ways.

I went to get my bag, and was heading toward the car when I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye. He was following me. When I got to the car Josh and DeeDee were in there. DeeDee was sitting in the back, so I sat in the front seat. I saw Zach get in his car and quickly speed off.

A thought raced through my mind as I saw him speed off. _Please get home safely. Don't get into an accident. _I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I didn't want to start caring.

"I'm so sorry Cam. Josh and I were trying to be careful that no one saw us, but then-" Dee Dee started, but I quickly cut her off.

"It's ok DeeDee. I don't blame you."

Josh goes to drop me off first, since it's closer.

When we get there, I notice that Zach's car isn't where it usually is. _Please let him be all right._ I look away, hoping that I can distract myself.

I get out of the car and force myself to not look in the direction of Zach's house. Where his car should be.

"Thanks Josh"

" No prob. Bye Cam."

"Bye Dee Dee, Bye Josh."

Dee Dee gets out of the car, hugs me, then goes to sit in the front. I smile at this. Josh drives off and I'm left to the darkness.

I walk to the front door, and as I'm searching for my key, I hear a rustling noise.

I start to panic.

I quickly find my key and put it in the lock. I'm about to step in when I'm suddenly frozen into place.

I'm frozen by the sound of voice that calls out to me.

A voice that speeds up my heart.

A voice I wish wouldn't make me feel a dozen different emotions all at the same time.

"Hey Cam."

It's Zach. I turn around to face him.

We're finally face to face. Alone. This moment is too real. I can feel my heart beating hard and fast.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks! Yes! I know! It's short, but I need these to be different chapters, because it makes more sense, it's kind of like episodes. They have to cut off at a certain point.


	21. Confronting

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Hey guys. I am a horrible person and I know it. I've been busy with school and a whole bunch of other stuff. You guys won't believe this, because it's been hard for me to believe it ,but a close family friend recently passed away from cancer. I have been in shock that I lost two amazing people in my life to cancer, in less than a year.

on a happier note, I read GG5 the day it was released and it was amazing! I was blown away, and once again I was reminded why Ally Carter is my ALL TIME FAVORITE AUTHOR. So yeah, check it out, cuz it was AMAZING.

and, because i have not really had time to update, I am thinking of just letting someone take over my stories, and just get away from the fanfiction world for a bit, until everything settles down. I am debating this, since I do love my stories, but I don't want to disappoint you guys anymore. And yes, I am trying to work on "What The?" but I honestly don't know what i was going to go for. So sorry for that.

Anyways, here's the chapter :D

**Cammie's POV:**

"Hey Cam"

It's Zach. I turn around to face him.

We're finally face to face. Alone. This moment is too real. I can feel my heart beating hard and fast.

"What are you doing here?" I said, my voice sharp and defensive.

"We're neighbors. Can't I just drop-by?"

I hated how he sounded so calm. _He never really cared. _

"What do you want Zachary?"

He flinched a bit at the sound of my tone, and the use of his full name. I always called him Zach.

"Well I just came to warn you."

He almost sounded sorry.

"What could YOU possibly warn ME about?" I asked. Probably a bit more harsh than I intended too. No, I wanted to show him, to prove, that I didn't need him.

"Your little boyfriend. What's his name? Jimmy?" He sounded irritated or mad when he said Jimmy.

"It's Josh. And what do you have to "warn me" about?"

"Are you happy with him?" He asked. He sounded like he really wanted to know. He sounded broken when he asked.

"What do you want?" I asked, growing impatient. I knew where he was going with it, but I wanted to play up my part.

His eyes suddenly grew softer, as if he didn't want to tell me/ Like he wanted to keep me safe, and make sure I would always be happy. I knew I was tricking myself. He couldn't care.

"Cam, at the party I saw," he started, disgust leaking from his voice. He took a deep breath.

"Spit it out Zach."

He looked down, then back up at me. His eyes seemed sad.

He took a step closer.

"I.. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Is that all? That everything you have to say?" I said. It was getting harder to stay there with him.

I felt like I could break down or forgive him right then and there.

"No, I just saw Jimmy with another girl." He sounded so broken. So hurt.

"Yeah. There were a lot of girls there. I'm pretty sure he would talk to them." I replied sarcastically.

"NO" He said shaking his head. "I caught him making out with another girl. Some blonde chick. They were upstairs. Cam he's cheating on you, I'm so sorry." He took a step closer, and gently grabbed my wrist.

As soon as I felt his skin against mine, I felt a force, like a current go through us. I quickly pulled away from his hold.

"No he didn't! He would never do that!"

"Cammie, you have to believe me. I saw him!"

"Stop lying! Josh wouldn't do that! Even if he did, why do you care?" I yelled in his face.

He seemed hurt, but I continued. "You are NOT my friend! You're just trying to ruin my life, Again! I am not that stupid little girl anymore, who thought you were my friend! So stop 'defending' me! Just.. Just don't talk to me." I yelled back at him, spitting his words back at him.

I quickly turned around, before he had a chance to react, and headed for the door.

I opened it, and went inside, slamming the door behind me.

My eyes started to well up, and tears threatened to spill. They soon began to flow.

I leaned, with my back against the door. Then I started sliding down towards the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest.

**3rd person.**

"I only want to protect you, because I love you." Zach whispered, after Cammie left him.

"I love you. I never stopped, and I never will. But you don't." Cammie said, broken hearted.

"I promise that I'll make you fall in love with me. I love you, Cameron Ann Morgan, I always will, and I need you with me." Zach said.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks! Yes! I know! It's short, but I need these to be different chapters, because it makes more sense, it's kind of like episodes. They have to cut off at a certain point.


	22. Winter turns into spring

A/N: Don't forget to check out my other stories! A Beginning, _Decisions_, and **What The?** I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Hey guys. So after all this time, I realized I have to just finish these stories or put them up for adoption. I'm not sure yet. But, I really want to finish them, and then go away from writing FanFiction for a while. Luckily, I just found my plot line for this story. I had the plot line written out for this story, but I couldn't find it. And I just did, like 10 minutes ago :D so I want to update tonight, and hopefully more often. Thank you guys so much for all your support.

**Third Person POV:**

**"I promise that I'll make you fall in love with me. I love you, Cameron Ann Morgan, I always will, and I need you with me." Zach said.**

**Cammie POV:**

It's been weeks since I last talked to, or well yelled at, Zach.

No communication between us, at all.

He's left me alone, just like I asked him to.

I thought I would be happy with this, that it would help me finally get him out of my head, and out of my heart, but it hasn't worked. It hasn't helped.

Maybe I just wished that he would've still talked to me, that he would have at least tried.

Zach has made a lot of new friends, since he's always surrounded by a lot of people... especially girls.

Josh and Dee Dee are still going out, while we're are still pretend dating. I feel horrible that Josh can't openly go out with her, because of me.

Zach is still suspicious of them, or I think he is, since he keeps glaring at them when they walk by.

His parents come over to eat dinner.

I usually eat quickly and excuse myself, or come up with an excuse to avoid it all together.

I was planning on skipping tonight's dinner, but luck was not on my side.

Usually when I would come down to eat, Zach wouldn't be there.

He was here. At my kitchen table. Across from me.

Kill me now.

Seriously.

As soon as my dad said grace, I started eating.

After all, the faster I ate, the faster I would be away from him.

I tuned out the adults as they were chatting.

"Cammie."

"huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes."

"Oh, sorry mom. What's up?"

"Well Catherine was just saying how we should go camping. I mean it's been so long since we've gone out."

Shock ran through my body and it felt as if my brain screamed out "AVOID IT !" yet my heart sped up.

"uhhh." was my brilliant response.

My brain couldn't form a rational response.

"Cameron, we are going to go. I mean, it's the perfect time since you have next week off school."

"But mom, the girls and I were planing to go-"

"Cam, we haven't had a family vacation in so long."

"But-"

Just then she cut me a look that made me close my mouth and stiffly nod.

I quickly glanced at Zach to see his reaction.

He seemed surprised, somewhat happy, and then he quickly hid his emotions and went back to eating.

"Great ! So it's settled! We can leave this Friday, and go to the old cabin!" My mom said happily.

Did I mention luck was not on my side tonight ?

I went back to eating.

I tried to tune them out again, but after that news, I couldn't fully ignore them.

"Zach, do you remember the old cabin? You and Cammie used to love going there! It'll be just like old times !" Catherine said.

I looked up from my meal just in time to see Zach form a small smile at his mom, and when he looked over at me, and noticed that I was staring at him, he quickly looked away.

"Yeah mom."

The rest of dinner consisted of the adults planning out the 'vacation'. They seemed excited.

Apparently I couldn't get out of it.

After the Goodes had left, my mom and dad sat me down, and said I had to go.

There would be no getting out of this trip.

Seriously, can someone kill me?

I mean, I would have to live in the same cabin with Him, for a week.

I don't think that I could do that. Without falling apart.

Something told me that I would end up doing something I regret.

Mom said I should see this as an opportunity to get closer to Zach, like we were when we were kids.

Maybe, just maybe, I could finally find out why Zach hated me, and pretended to be my friend.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I'm going to find out why he hated me.

Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks!


	23. Determination

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Well here's another chapter!

Hey guys. So I was gonna update a long time ago, but then I went camping :P and I actually got inspiration from that trip haha. and then I started school and I have hecka AP classes this year and have to start thinking about college and stuff :P I had a bit of free time and decided to update. Hope you enjoy :)

**Cammie POV:**

**Hopefully nothing goes wrong.**

The week went by quickly and soon Friday was here. We were getting ready to go on our camping trip.

I had told the girls about what had happened, and how I would be spending my break.

They seemed excited and worried. They wanted me to talk to him, but they seemed to know something I didn't.

I shrugged off the feeling and went on with the week.

In a way I was somewhat looking forward to it. I would try to get answers out of him.

I needed answers.

We had decided to take two separate cars, and I was grateful for the extra time I would have to be away from him.

As we arrived, memories came flooding back to me.

Looking back at the cabin, that we would always go to on our camping trips, made me realize just how long it had been since we had been there and how much pain our separation had caused me.

I remembered when Zach and I had found a slug and thought it was a slimy caterpillar, and when we would stay up together near the campfire and eat s'mores.

There was a pang in my heart, when I slowly realized that these were just memories, and there really wasn't much of a chance that they would ever be true again.

We had gotten there a few hours earlier since my dad is an early riser.

I went up to my room and started unpacking.

As I was putting everything away I realized that this trip would be around him.

There were memories, his family, and his presence to remind me about our past.

Just being in my old room made me remember our past rips here.

There was the dent on my floor from Zach falling on the floor when he tried catching them butterfly that somehow got in my room.

I decided to try and distract myself from thinking about him. I decided to go and help my mom unpack their stuff and help make lunch.

We ended up making chicken salad, and it was actually good.

I went back up to my room and decided to finish up tidying and arranging my room.

I was sitting on my chair, looking out at the lush, green forest, when I heard the Goode's pull up and open the front door.

There were greetings exchanged and soon footsteps sounding on the stairs.

I had my back to the door, and tried to focus on the way light seemed to dance around on the forest floor, and how the leaves swayed in the afternoon breeze.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back, but I continued to look out the window and ignore the feeling.

Then the footsteps went on, and left.

I let out a sigh and rested my head against the windowsill.

I got up and closed the door.

I needed to get out for a while. Avoid him for a bit more.

I quickly put on my shoes and cross body bag, and put up my hair in a ponytail.

Then I headed downstairs, and got a water bottle from the fridge.

I noticed Zach wasn't in the kitchen with the adults, so I greeted them and headed out the door.

Before I could step outside, my mom asked where I was going.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air, don't worry. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok then, honey. Be careful."

"I will."

I then quickly made it to a path near our cabin. I started walking and I noticed how beautiful the forest was.

The trees were standing tall and mighty, towering over me. The sunlight danced around me, and my skin felt warm.

The cool breeze alleviated the heat though.

I soon found myself near the lake.

I had forgotten that our cabin was near the lake.

The lake was flowing with people. The water was a beautiful blue that could only compliment the beauty of the forest.

I decided to find a secluded spot and sit down.

I was starting to relax on the sand, and was getting tempted to take off my shoes and step in the water, when I noticed two guys looking over at me.

I looked away, but after a few minutes, I noticed they were still there.

I got up and decided to leave.

I looked back, and saw that they were still staring at me.

I walked faster, until I was sure that I was out of their sight.

I got back on the trail, and went in the forest a bit, when I noticed a table surrounded by trees.

I sat down and drank some water.

I stretched onto the bench of the table, and started thinking.

I closed my eyes and thought about ways to get away from Zach. I knew that I wanted to get answers, but how could I when each time he was near me, I wanted to flee?

He was intoxicating.

I could feel the sun's warmth dance across my skin, and was instantly put at ease.

With the peaceful sounds of the forest, I began to be lulled to sleep. I welcomed some time away from reality with open arms.

I was brought back to consciousness when a breeze picked up, and made me shiver.

I quickly looked at my watch when I noticed that the sun had moved.

Almost two hours had passed since I left.

I decided to head back to the cabin so my mom wouldn't flip out.

When I got back, I noticed the Goode's were all settled in. My mom and Zach's mom were in the kitchen fixing dinner.

I could hear music coming down from the stairs, so I assumed Zach was in his room.

Zach's mom noticed me and said, "Oh hey there Cammie, you're finally back. Did you have fun?"

"Hi Mrs. Goode, yeah I did, I walked around, went to the lake, and took a nap at a table."

"Well Cammie, Zach's in his room if you two want to hang out. It's been such a long time since I've seen you two together," my mom said.

"Uhhh.. Oh yeah," was my brilliant response.

I quickly noticed that there wasn't any loud laughter in the cabin. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he went with Zach's dad to find their 'perfect' fishing spot for tomorrow."

"Oh, ok then."

I turned and started for the stairs. I reached the top, and came to a stop.

Zach's room was next to mine. His door was pretty open, and I could tell that he was laying on his bed.

I found myself taking a step towards his room, but then briskly walked to my own.

Stupid, stupid, stupid I thought to myself. it hadn't even been ten minutes near his presence and I was already wanting to be with him.

No, I couldn't.

I knew what we would end up doing this week. Hiking, picnicking, fishing, swimming, and other activities would be our main things this week.

We would be very near each other.

There had to be a way I could possibly get answers from him.

This week was my chance, it was now or never.

A/N: Well there it is! Well don't forget to review and subscribe! Thanks!


	24. Zach's POV: Determination

A/N: Yes I know I've been gone for forever. There's really no excuse. I just hope you guys are still up to read this.

Zach's Point of View:

Damn.

I was going to have to spend an entire week with Cammie, and her family of course. I love Cammie, so I wouldn't necessarily dislike spending time with her, except of course for the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me.

There was no way I would get out of this, and I don't really want to get out of it. I missed Cammie. I couldn't really talk to her at school, since she was always surrounded by her friends while I was with my own. This would be the first time in a long time that I would be able to talk to her.

Most of my friends and classmates think a bit cocky, and I guess it's true, since I am fairly confident about my abilities, but when it came to Cammie, I always went back to being the scared little boy I was. I always felt vulnerable. As much as I would like to go up to Cammie and reveal my true feelings for her, like in those sappy movies, I just can't. But maybe I would get a chance this weekend.

My parents and I arrived at the cabin after Cammie. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of one of my favorite childhood spots. The cabin was always filled with laughter and warmth, and it seemed so far away now.

When we entered I saw Mr. and Mrs. Morgan at the kitchen. Cammie was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys!" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Can you believe how long it's been since we were last here?" said my mom.

"I can't believe it's been so long," said Mr. Morgan.

"Well nothing like starting up this tradition again. What do you say Matt, think we should go look for our fishing spot?" asked my dad.

My mom and Cammie's mom laughed as their husbands left.

Cammie's mom saw me standing there, and said "Oh Zach Cammie's in her room unpacking if you two want to go do something."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll see if she wants to do something."

I began to head up the stairs, and as I looked up, I saw her. Cammie had her back towards me, she was staring out her window. She looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was let down and she looked so innocent, as if she was an angel. I continued to stare at her for a moment until I fully realized what I was doing, and went to my own room.

I set down my things on the floor next to my bed, and laid down.

Only a few moments later, I heard Cammie come out of her room and go down the stairs. I heard voices downstairs followed by a door shutting. I guess she left. Big surprise there.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I would be with Cammie for a week. We would be bound to have to talk to each other, especially since our parents would be near us. I don't know if I should be happy or sad at that thought. On one side, I would be able to talk to her, but on the other, she would be forced to talk to me, it wouldn't be because she wanted to.

But I'm going to take what I can get, because I will get Cammie to fall in love with me.


	25. Camping Day One

A/N: Yes I know I've been gone for forever. There's really no excuse. I just hope you guys are still up to read this. Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try to post every week. I'm going to try alternating between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

Zach's Point of View:

But I'm going to take what I can get, because I will get Cammie to fall in love with me.

Cammie's POV:

I spent the rest of the time in my room.

Dinner was awkward, since I had to be across from Zach. I spoke only when necessary, and then excused myself.

Our parents were planning on going hiking tomorrow. When we were younger, Zach and I would race around our parents and then try to go to the top of a hill without our parents. When it was time to go back down, we would always end up getting piggy back rides from our parents.

I was feeling less and less confident about confronting Zach, there was no way I could do it.

I was pacing back and forth in my room, trying to think of a way to get out of spending time with them, there had to be a way. Then, it came to me, I would say that I wasn't feeling well. I could say that I was feeling dizzy and just wanted to lay down. They would believe it of course, since I never used that excuse.

I felt much better knowing that I had an excuse to avoid Zach tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas, and laid down on my bed.

I picked up my iPhone and put my headphones in. I hit the play button and allowed the music to transport me to a different place.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the lights in my room were off, my phone was on the bedside table, and my blanket was covering me. Light was pouring in from the window, and I felt extremely peaceful staring out the window.

My mom came into my room a few minutes later, "Aren't you going to come down for breakfast, kiddo?"

Time to put my plan into action, "I'm not feeling too well mom. I kind of just want to lay down."

"Oh, well I'll just tell Zach to bring up your breakfast sweetie, so you don't have to go downstairs."

"No!" After a puzzled look from my mom, "I mean, I don't want to interrupt his breakfast just to bring me mine. I can go get some later, when I feel better."

She looked at me weirdly but dropped the subject. She then walked out.

I went to sit down by the window and continued to stare out the window.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

I didn't bother to turn around, my dad always did this.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling all that well, I have a headache and feel a little dizzy. I think I'll sit out hiking today."

"Well I think breakfast usually helps get rid of fainting spells, and I've heard food helps with headaches too." I tensed as soon as I heard _that _voice. I did not think Zach would be in my room.

I turned around and saw him holding a plate of food. I felt blood rise up to my cheeks as I realized that I was in my pajamas in front of Zach, who looked especially good in his khaki shorts and maroon t shirt.

"Oh, uhh yeah. I've heard that too."

He came into my room and set the plate of food on my bedside table.

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it abruptly and walked out of my room.

I went and grabbed the plate of food, and proceeded to eat.

My dad then came in to check on me, and told me they were heading out.

I heard everyone walk out and the door close behind them.

I finished my breakfast and then went downstairs to watch some tv.

After a few hours, I decided to take a shower.

I couldn't get him out of my head.

I knew that I had to talk to him, but how could I when each time we did talk, I turned into a puddle.

I knew that tomorrow, we would go swimming and fishing.

There was no way to get out of that.

Zach POV:

Dinner was awkward and tense.

I wondered how the adults didn't realize that something was wrong between Cammie and I.

I guess they always were a bit oblivious, and too engrossed in catching up with each other.

Cammie excused herself early and went up to her room.

I stayed downstairs and talked with the adults, it was always the same questions.

After dinner, they wanted to watch a movie, and I joined them for it.

Then Mr. Morgan asked me to check up on Cam and see if she wanted to join us.

I went up, and knocked on her door, but there was no response. Her door was open, so I stepped in to see that she was lying on her bed.

"Cam?"

No response.

I walked up to her, and poked her shoulder, "Cam?"

No response again. She was sleeping.

I took out her headphones and stopped the song. I placed her phone on her bedside table and then got her blanket from the foot of her bed and placed it over her.

She looked so peaceful in that moment. An Angel.

Of course she always looked beautiful, but at that moment she looked entirely at peace, there was no crease between her eyebrows or any frown on her face.

I couldn't help myself.

I kissed her forehead.

She shifted a bit, and I was afraid that I had woken her up, but instead she sighed deeply. Relief flooded through me and I decided that I should leave before she really woke up.

Just as I was about to step out the door, I heard her say my name.

I tensed, afraid that I was really caught this time. I turned around and found that she was still sound asleep.

A smile broke across my face as I realized she was dreaming of me.

I turned off her light and went back to the living room.

"Where's Cam?"

"She's asleep."

"Oh, that's surprising. She's usually always up at this time."

We continued to watch the movie, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

That night I dreamt of Cammie.

I woke up feeling better than I had in a while.

I had been looking forward to going hiking with Cam and her family. I thought it would be helpful in getting to be friends again.

I quickly got ready and went down to breakfast.

I was eating when Cam's mom came down and told us that Cammie wasn't feeling well.

My heart sunk a bit, as I realized that she was just avoiding me. She seemed fine last night, so she was probably lying.

"Zach, honey, why don't you go take Cammie some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure mom." Perfect excuse to see her myself. To know if she really was feeling unwell or just didn't want to see me.

"Oh no, it's fine Zach. I'll do it, you sit down and enjoy your breakfast." Mrs. Morgan said.

"No, it's fine. It's no problem at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

My mom handed me the plate she had fixed for Cam and I headed upstairs.

I knocked on her door, even though I could see her sitting in front of me.

She had her back to me, which is why she probably thought I was her dad.

I saw her tense up when I spoke, and she slowly turned around to face me.

She didn't seem sick, especially not when she started to blush.

I was going to tell her that I hoped she wasn't going to skip out on hiking because of me, but then I thought better of it. I didn't want an argument.

I walked out, and went back to eating my breakfast downstairs.

We headed out a bit after that, and had an amazing time hiking.

When we used to go camping together, we would always go fishing and swimming the second day, so I knew that tomorrow Cammie would have to go with us. She didn't really have a way to get out of spending time with us, because she could just lay down at the beach.

I knew that tomorrow I would be able to show off just how much I had changed since we were kids.

I wasn't the little fat boy anymore. I felt comfortable in my own skin, and in just swimming trunks.

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	26. Swimming Day

A/N: Yes I know I've been gone for forever. There's really no excuse. I just hope you guys are still up to read this. Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try to post every week. I'm going to try alternating between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

Zach's POV:

I wasn't the little fat boy anymore. I felt comfortable in my own skin, and in just swimming trunks.

Cammie's POV:

After being alone at the cabin for a few more hours, my parents and Zach and his family came back.

They were all smiling and laughing as they walked through the door, and didn't notice I was laying on the couch until Zach's mom spoke up.

"Oh, Cammie. I didn't notice you there sweetheart, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. I guess eating and drinking water can do miracles sometimes."

"That's good to hear, that way you can go swimming with us tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'll be awesome."

My mom and Zach's mom came and sat with me. They were telling me about their day, while dad and Mr. Goode were talking about other camping trips.

Zach had gone off, probably to his room, but then reappeared in his pajamas.

He sat down with us.

They told me about how the everything seemed just as beautiful as they remembered, and how dad had slipped on some wet rock, and almost dragged Zach down with him.

They kept laughing while they tried to tell me how they ended up getting lost for a while, and after going in circles for half an hour they had finally found the trail, some 20 or 30 feet away.

Just then, my dad's phone rang, and he left to take the call.

So Zach's dad came into the living room and joined them in retelling their day.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh as they recounted their day, but out of the corner of my eye I could tell Zach was watching me.

Just as he was about to say something, my dad came back into the room.

"Guys, you won't believe it! I just got off the phone with our business partners in Britain, and they just closed the deal! We are now going to be doing business in Britain!"

The adults in the room were ecstatic, since it meant that their business would be doing a lot better than usual.

With the parents in such an amazing mood, I took the opportunity and slipped away to the kitchen.

I had just finished serving myself a glass of water, when I heard Zach say, "you should have been there today. It would have been even better."

I set my glass down on the counter, and looked him in the eye, "I doubt it."

"Why don't you believe me?"

I picked up my glass again, and started towards the living room, but just as I was about to pass him I said, "Because you're you."

I joined the adults again. I spent the rest of the night avoiding looking at Zach, and tried to enjoy everyone else's company.

As I lay in bed, I knew that tomorrow would be unavoidable.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon.<p>

I went downstairs and joined them for breakfast.

As we ate, my dad and Mr. Goode discussed their plans to make today "the best fishing day ever."

After breakfast, my mom told me to get ready.

I picked out one of my favorite bikinis and changed into them. Then I put on my shorts and a t-shirt over it.

I packed my bag with a towel, an extra set of clothes, a book, my phone and headphones.

I put on my sandals and applied sunscreen.

We left a bit after that.

The lake wasn't too far form our cabin, so we decided to just walk there.

Dad led us to their fishing spot, and then we set up for the day.

We always put up a tent, set up a table, and a blanket on the ground.

It wasn't warm enough to go swimming yet, so I ended up leaving my bag with my parents, and walked around the edge of the water.

I decided to go back to where everyone was at, and laid down on the blanket and took my book out. I read for a while, before I got tired of reading. I stood up and decided to walk around.

There were a few other people there, and I noticed that two guys were looking at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked past them.

Then one of them called out to me.

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

Their question caught me a bit off guard, so I simply responded, "yeah."

His friend simply said, "told you! I knew that it had to be natural! It looks gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," said the first boy,"I'm Jeff and this is my boyfriend Kevin."

I totally did not expect that. I had thought that they were two guys who would end up hitting on me, but I was wrong.

Just then Kevin laughed and said, "that always catches people off guard."

"Yeah, I didn't think that you two were gay."

"We get that a lot," said Jeff.

"Well, it looks like your boyfriend over there also doesn't think we're gay. He looks angry."

I turned around and saw that Zach was staring straight at us, then I turned back around to face them.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Jeff looked back at me and seemed taken back at this piece of information, "really?"

I gave them a weak smile, and said, "yeah."

Kevin then said, "well honey, it certainly seems like he's possessive of you. Maybe you should tell him that he's not your boyfriend."

"What is your name by the way?" asked Jeff.

"Cammie."

"Well Cammie, do you know him, or do you want us to get rid of him?"

I stared back at them in shock. They were two built guys, and if they teamed up, I knew that they could probably beat Zach up.

"No! No, don't do that. It's fine. Really."

They eyed me before Kevin said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Don't hurt him."

"So he means something to you?"

"Uhh.."

"What did he do?"

Was I that easy to read, that two complete strangers could tell there was something between us.

"It's a long story. Zach.. well-"

"ahh, so he has a name."

"Zach," said Jeff, as if he trying on the name, "yeah, it fits him."

Kevin then said, "we have time. If you want to tell us what happened."

I smiled at them, "Are you sure? I mean it's a bit boring."

"I seriously doubt that a story involving two gorgeous people like yourselves could be boring."

I laughed, and then turned around to see if Zach was still staring at us.

But he was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared again.

So I turned back to Jeff and Kevin and told them everything.

Somehow that made me feel better.

Kevin let out a wolf whistle, and Jeff simply said "wow"

"Yeah.."

I hadn't realized what time it was until my mom came and found me, and told me it was time for lunch.

I said goodbye to them, but told them I would be back.

I walked back to where our parents and Zach were at, and I noticed that they were all staring at me.

"What?"

Dad had a silly grin on his face, as he said, "Having fun Cam?"

I was a bit confused by his question, until Zach's dad laughed, "Wow Matt, you really have your hands full with Cammie huh?"

My dad laughed, and only then did I realize they were referring to Jeff and Kevin.

I saw that Zach had gone tense, and looked extremely angry.

"Yeah, they were nice."

My dad stopped laughing and said, "If they step out of line, you'll tell us right?"

"Yeah Matt, Zach, and I will go kick their asses if they're not nice to you."

I laughed but said, "got it. Don't worry they're harmless."

My dad snorted, but didn't say anything else.

We enjoyed lunch, and then I went back to the blanket, and picked up my book again.

It was much warmer now so there were a lot of people swimming.

I had to wait until I could go in, so I continued to read.

I must have lost track of time, because then my mom said, "why don't you go swimming with Zach? He's already down there."

I hadn't even noticed that he was gone, so I just said, "yeah, I'll be right there."

I put down my book and reapplied some sunscreen. I waited fifteen minutes more, and then walked down to the lake.

I was scanning the crowd and then noticed that Jeff and Kevin were there.

They waved at me, so I smiled and walked towards them.

As I approached them, I finally noticed someone in the water.

A boy with beautiful green eyes.

He was staring straight at me.

He didn't have a shirt on.

And he was surrounded by a large group of girls.

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	27. Swimming Day: Boys

A/N: Yes I know I've been gone for forever. There's really no excuse. I just hope you guys are still up to read this. Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try to post every week. I'm going to try alternating between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

_As I approached them, I finally noticed someone in the water._

_A boy with beautiful green eyes._

_He was staring straight at me._

_He didn't have a shirt on. _

_And he was surrounded by a large group of girls._

_Zach._

Zach was surrounded five or six girls. And yet he was still looking at me.

I finally looked away and continued to head towards Jeff and Kevin.

"Wow your boyfriend seems like quite the popular guy."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

I gave them a look that made them shut up.

"Well are we going to go swimming?"

"Yeah, but it looks like Cammie isn't ready to swim."

"I have my bathing suit underneath my clothes."

"Well our stuff is over there, if you want to leave your things with ours."

"Thanks." I walked over to where they were pointing at and dropped my things to the sand.

Then I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my shorts down. I put away my clothes and when I looked up, I noticed that both Jeff and Kevin were staring at me.

"Whoa Cammie. I thought you were just thin, but you are fit!"

I started blushing at his comment. Sure, I've been told I'm pretty, but always by my friends or family, not really people who I had just met.

"Well, it looks like we aren't the only ones who think Cammie looks amazing."

Kevin nodded over to where there were a group of guys staring in our direction. I felt my cheeks getting redder.

"Her boyfriend certainly thinks she looks amazing." This time Jeff discreetly nodded over to where Zach was.

I pretended to be looking at Kevin, since he had now moved to stand where Zach would be at. I looked past his shoulder and saw that they were right.

Zach was staring straight at me. Or was, before Kevin blocked his view.

"We'll are we ever going to go swimming, or are we just going to count the number of guys staring at us?"

I laughed, but started heading towards the water.

The water felt cool and refreshing with the sun beating down on us. Once I was knee deep in the water, I dove in. Kevin and Jeff followed.

For a while we just swam around, enjoying the water.

After that, the group of guys that had been staring at me, came over and tried talking to us.

Kevin and Jeff got overprotective of me, and were trying to make them go away, until the smallest one of them, simply asked if we wanted to play water volleyball with them.

I said yes before they could say no.

We split up into teams, but Jeff and Kevin refused to be separated, so we ended up on the same team.

We played with the guys for a few hours and we were able to win.

I would occasionally look over to where Zach was and would sometimes catch him staring at us.

I would also notice that the girls wouldn't leave him alone. If one left, another would come and take her place.

They wouldn't leave him alone.

After we won, we decided to get out of the water and go eat. Jeff and Kevin invited me to go eat with them, but I declined since my mom called me over.

Just as I was about to pick up my bag, one of the guys we had played with came over to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike."

"Hi"

"You played really well out there."

"Thanks. You too." I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, he came off as an egotistical jerk.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and I decided it was as good a time as any to leave.

"Uhh, well, I better go. See you around."

"Wait. I just wanted to know if you were busy later? Maybe we could talk and get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, actually, I am busy."

"What? with those two guys? Leave them, they won't give you as good a time as me."

"For your information, they are two amazing people, and I doubt you could give anybody a good time."

"Bitch. You know what? Go ahead and be with those two losers, you're nothing but a whore."

I was about to slap him, when I suddenly saw a fist flying through the air, and Mike was on the ground. I looked up to see Kevin standing above him, and an angry expression on his face.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Or any girl! Next time we see you do anything like that again, we will kick your ass!"

I looked at him, shocked at what had just happened.

"Come on, Cammie, let's get you to your family," said Jeff.

He gently grabbed my arm and walked me back to where the adults where, and I noticed that Zach wasn't back yet. He was probably still with those girls.

At the sight of my shocked expression, Kevin's livid one, the adults asked what had happened, and Jeff explained to them.

My dad and Mr. Goode were mad, but thanked them for defending me.

They stayed for a bit, mostly because they knew if they saw Mike again, they would get in a fight.

My mom talked to them, and took an instant liking to them.

After a while, they said goodbye, but not before the adults told them they were welcome back anytime.

I felt uncomfortable with just the adults around me, and the sun was now setting. A cool breeze made me shudder, and I decided to go back to the cabin.

My dad walked me back to the cabin, and after I had showered, asked me what had happened.

I told him everything Jeff and Kevin had told him.

Afterwards, he tucked me into bed, and kissed my forehead.

I had no dreams that night.

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	28. Swimming Day 2: Zach POV

A/N: Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try alternate between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! If you guys liked the movie **Frozen **then you guys should check out ThePianoGuys version of Let it Go. It's really good. Okay guys, I promise that the next chapter will have a huge Zammie moment. I just need to post this filler chapter in.

Cammie's POV:

I had no dreams that night.

Zach's POV:

Nothing was going the way I thought it would.

The fact that Cammie didn't go hiking with us kept bothering me. I hoped she would notice the sincerity in my voice, that we would've had a better time with her accompanying us.

She just kept acting as if I didn't exist, as if I was the last thing she wanted to be around.

I thought going swimming with her the next day would be better, but it wasn't.

Sure, she actually went this time, but she didn't hang out with me.

She ended up reading in the morning, and I didn't want to disturb her, but then, she walked around.

I saw he walk towards the water, and I thought it would be a good time to go and talk to her.

Just as I was walking towards her, I noticed that she was walking by two guys.

They were staring at her, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I didn't like the fact that they were gawking at her, as if she was just a piece of meat.

She walked towards them, and then I noticed that they were talking.

One of them nodded towards me, and then Cammie turned to see me.

I knew my face gave away everything, the obvious dislike and distrust I had towards those guys, but instead of walking away from them, she stepped closer to them and continued talking.

I stood there for a bit longer, but then I walked away.

There was nothing that I could do, or say that would make her come back.

I went back to where the adults where and I decided to go with my dad and Mr. Morgan.

I just sat there, mostly listening to their conversation, until my mom called us for lunch.

We went back to the spot where my mom was, and started serving ourselves.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Mr. Morgan

"She went to go get Cammie."

"Cammie still out on that walk?"

My mom laughed and shook her head a bit, before she responded, "She stopped walking a while ago. Rach and I saw her talking with two very good looking young men."

"That Cammie," was all my dad could say, before we saw Cammie and her mom walking to wards us.

There was a bit of banter between her and the adults, but then we were able to eat.

After we finished eating, she went back to her book, and I just went back with my dad.

Once I noticed that half an hour had passed, I decided to go swimming.

I put on my sunscreen, grabbed my towel, and walked to the lake.

Once I was by the edge of the water, I kicked off my sandals and pulled my shirt over my head.

I got in and decided to swim a few laps.

When I had done around ten laps, I decided to take a break, and just looked around.

Before I knew it, there were a few girls swimming towards me.

I honestly hated this. Sure they were pretty, but I still didn't like this type of attention.

It always made me uncomfortable.

Then, one of the girls pretended to bump into me, her friends then circled around me.

I had been in this situation before, and I never stopped feeling awkward.

I tried to excuse myself a few times, but they kept interrupting me, and trying to get me to play marco polo with them.

I was looking around, trying to find a way to escape, when I saw Cammie.

She was staring straight at me.

She then turned and walked towards those two guys from before.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at her.

She put her things down with theirs, and then she proceeded to take of her shirt and pull down her shorts.

I felt my mouth drop at the sight of her in a bikini.

I always knew Cam was beautiful. There was no doubt in my mind that she was gorgeous, I mean, she had a gorgeous face, but I never imagined just how beautiful the rest of her body was.

Saying she was fit was an understatement.

She saw me staring, so I turned away.

She then got in the water, and I couldn't suppress the feeling of jealousy coursing through my body.

She was with those two guys. She genuinely seemed to enjoy their presence, while I was stuck with a group of annoying girls.

I got even more mad when I noticed that a group of guys had joined them, and were now playing with them.

As hard as I tried to leave, they wouldn't let me.

When one finally left, some other girl would come, and I just couldn't escape.

I finally noticed that Cammie got out of the water and the two guys from earlier followed her.

I started to move towards the edge of the water, but the girls continued to follow me.

I got out of the water and just as I was starting to towel off, I heard Cammie's voice.

I looked towards where she was and noticed that one of the guys she had played with was talking, or more like yelling at her.

Just as I was taking a step towards them, I was stopped by the words that came out of his mouth.

I felt myself getting angry, angrier than I had ever been, as he called Cammie a bitch and a whore.

Anger took control of me, and just as I was going to go over there and punch him, one of the two guys that had been with Cammie earlier punched the jerk.

He fell to the floor, and I saw them walking Cammie back to the adults.

Still angry, I walked over to the guy.

He stood up and looked at me, "She's a bitch man. Such a fucking tease, don't even bother with her-"

I punched him and he once again fell to the floor.

I picked him up by his collar, and in a dangerously low voice, that I had never used before, told him, "Don't. Ever. Say. Those. Words. About. Her. Again. You're a piece of shit that doesn't deserve someone as amazing as her. And I know for a fact that she isn't into you. She would never date an asshole like you. If you ever say anything about her, I will kick your ass."

I let go of him, but then punched him twice more.

He fell to the ground, and I walked away.

By the time I got back to the adults, they were talking about what had happened, and asked me what I saw.

At the sight of my clenched fist, they asked me what I had done.

"I gave him what he deserved."

"Zach, you should never resort to violence-"

"Mom, you didn't hear what he said about her. I don't regret hitting him, I would do it again. I won't let anyone talk bad about Cammie."

With that, I grabbed my things and walked back to the cabin.

When I got there, I saw Cam's dad walk out of her room.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep. She doesn't seem too sad."

"Oh."

"Zach, what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I-"

"You hit him didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

I shook my head and said, "It's no problem. I couldn't let that jerk say anything bad about Cammie."

"You're a good guy, Zach."

He walked away and I walked into my room.

I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom, after a quick shower, I went to bed.

That night, my nightmares returned.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up to noise coming from the kitchen.<p>

I fixed myself a plate and started to eat.

"Oh, Zach, Cam and her dad went out to the fishing spot already, if you want to head over there once you're done."

"okay, thanks."

I finished up my breakfast and got ready.

I was hoping that today, I would finally be able to talk to Cammie. I wanted to make sure that she was okay.

After I finished getting ready, I headed out.

I checked the time and noticed that it was already ten in the morning.

I finally made it to the fishing spot, but only spotted Mr. Morgan.

"Good Morning Zach."

"Good morning"

"Looking for Cam?"

"Uhh yeah, I thought she was here."

"She was. You just missed her. Her friends just came by and offered to take her out on their boat."

"Oh,"

He must have heard the disappointment in my voice, because then he added, "Do you want to join me? I don't think she'll be gone too long."

"Yeah"

He was wrong though, Cammie was gone the entire day.

I had spent time fishing with him and with my dad as well, but she never came.

I decided to head back to the cabin again, since I didn't really want to be assaulted by girls again.

I spent a few hours in the cabin, mostly reading a book I brought.

After I read a quarter of the book, Harry Potter, I decided to go back with the adults.

When I got there, Cammie still wasn't back.

I ate lunch and then took a nap under the shade of some trees.

After I woke up, I decided to go swimming.

Once I got to the lake, I saw a few boats out on the water. I couldn't find Cammie though.

I got into the water and like yesterday, I decided to swim a few laps.

As I went in to the deeper areas, I looked around again, and finally did notice a boat that had three passengers.

I could see Cammie on the boat.

They were all laughing.

I looked away and decided to go back with the adults.

I checked the time, and noticed that it was five o clock.

The adults decided to have dinner in the cabin today, so we packed everything up and headed to the cabin.

All the adults headed in, but I decided to sit outside, to enjoy the sun setting.

I was sitting there for a few minutes, when I saw Cam and the two guys walk towards the cabin.

She saw me, and then she hugged them and they left.

She kept walking forward, and we made eye contact.

"Cammie.."

She looked up, startled but she recovered quickly and said, "What do you want?"

I was caught off guard by the tone of her voice, but simply said, "I just don't think your boyfriend would want you to hang around those two guys all the time."

I don't know why I said that, I don't even like Jimmy, much less care about his feelings.

"Well Josh isn't here."

"So you decide to flirt with those two guys?"

I had no idea where all this was coming from, maybe it was my jealous side speaking, wanting to know her answer. Or maybe it was just the little boy wanting to talk to his best friend again.

"You flirt with all those girls."

I was taken back by her response. Was she jealous?

"That's different, I don't have a girlfriend. I didn't know that my hanging out with other girls bothered you, and made you jealous."

"I'm not jealous. And well, I have a boyfriend who's not here."

I raised my eyebrows at this. This didn't sound like Cammie at all.

"So you cheat on him?"

"No, I'm not cheating. I wasn't making out with them or anything. I was simply talking to them. If talking was cheating, I'd be cheating on him with you right now."

A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized what she said.

Was she admitting that she had entertained that thought?

"You sound like you want to."

"Well I don't."

Ouch.

I had already asked her some questions, so I decided to push my luck and go for one of the ones that was bothering me the most.

"Why are you with him?"

Something flashed across her eyes, but she responded, "Josh has always been there for me. He has never left me, and would do anything for me."

I couldn't help but get angry as I remembered how he kissed that DeeDee girl, so I snorted and said, "Yeah right."

With an angry voice, she said, "Look it's my life. I can date or talk to who I want. I don't have to answer to you."

With that she turned around and walked into the house.

I sat there for a few more moments and then went in. I decided to take a shower to avoid going directly into the kitchen.

By the time I got downstairs, I saw Cammie sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

She was telling them all about her day, and I could see how sincere her smile was.

Her parents were laughing as she told them how one of the guys named Jeff fell backwards into the lake.

I walked into the kitchen and just as she saw me, her smile wavered a bit.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom announced.

We all sat down at the table and began to eat.

After dinner, we all moved to the living room.

Cammie continued to recount her day's activities. She seemed happy telling us about her day, she didn't even seem bothered by my presence anymore.

Just as the conversation started to die down a bit, her phone rang.

"It's Josh, I'm going to take it."

"That's fine sweetie."

She walked out of the room and went straight outside.

Through the window, I was able to see her walk away a bit.

"Zach, could you please tell Cammie to put on a sweater. It's a bit chilly out."

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as I stepped out, I felt the cool air around me, and was thankful I was wearing my favorite sweater.

I was walking towards Cam, who had her back turned to me.

Just as I was about to reach her, I heard her.

"NO. Josh, please. Please do not do this."

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	29. Swimming Day 2: Cam POV

A/N: Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try alternate between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE REREAD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I HAD TO REWRITE IT! YOU'LL NOTICE THAT SOME OF THE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT IN THE PREVIOUS ONE, I CORRECTED THAT. **

Zach's POV:

_Just as I was about to reach her, I heard her._

_"NO. Josh, please. Please do not do this."_

Cammie POV:

**A/N: JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ MY A/N ABOVE, REREAD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I HAD TO REWRITE IT!**

After I had gotten ready and eaten breakfast, I went out with my dad and soon after Jeff and Kevin came asked me if I wanted to go on their boat.

With my dad's approval, I readily agreed and went with them.

It was an awesome day.

They told me how they met, how they started dating and what their plans for the future were.

The stories they told me were hilarious and just as they were recounting how Kevin tripped and managed to break ten glasses filled with soda, Jeff tripped over a bag on the floor, only to go overboard.

It was one of the funniest things I had ever witnessed and we couldn't stop laughing for fifteen minutes.

Once the sun started to go down, we decided to go back.

When I arrived to the fishing spot, no one was there, so I went back to the cabin.

They walked me back to the cabin, and just as we arrived, I noticed Zach sitting out in front of the cabin.

I hugged Jeff and Kevin goodbye, and they walked away.

As I walked closer to the cabin, I made eye contact with Zach, but just as I was about to look away, he spoke.

"Cammie"

I wasn't expecting him to talk to me, but responded, "What do you want?"

I didn't mean for my voice to take on such an angry tone, but I heard it.

He seemed a bit sad at the tone of my voice, but said, "I just don't think your boyfriend would want you to hang around those two guys all the time."

"Well Josh isn't here."

"So you decide to flirt with those two guys?"

I wanted to take the focus off me, so I said, "You flirt with all those girls."

"That's different, I don't have a girlfriend. I didn't know that my hanging out with other girls bothered you, and made you jealous."

"I'm not jealous. And well, I have a boyfriend who's not here."

Lie. I was jealous, but he didn't need to know that. He also didn't need to know that Josh wasn't my boyfriend.

He raised his eyebrows but he kept going, "So you cheat on him?"

Why was he asking me questions?

Before I thought about what I was going to say, it was out.

"No, I'm not cheating. I wasn't making out with them or anything. I was simply talking to them. If talking was cheating, I'd be cheating on him with you right now."

As I realized that I had practically said I would cheat with him, I blushed.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, "You sound like you want to."

"Well I don't." _Lie_.

I was about to take a step forward, when he stopped me again.

"Why are you with him?"

_Because you left me. You told me to stay away from you, so I am. I want to hurt you just as much as you hurt me._

"Josh has always been there for me. He has never left me, and would do anything for me."

I didn't hesitate in leaving him outside and walking into the cabin.

I saw all the adults in the kitchen, so I told them all about my day, which amused them to no end.

A little while later, Zach came into the kitchen, and then we ate dinner.

Just as we moved into the living room, and the conversation started to die down, my phone rang.

I saw that it was Josh, so I went outside to answer it.

"Cammie?"

"Hey Josh, what's up?"

"Uhh. I don't know how to tell you this.."

"What? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Cam. Uh.. actually I'm better than fine. I'm great actually."

"Oh, okay. You scared me there."

"Listen, Cam. I.. I.."

"Cat got your tongue?"

He laughed, but it wasn't his usual care-free laugh, instead it was strained. He cleared his throat.

Then there was a pause, so I said, "Josh, just spit it out. What's up?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"I can't pretend to be your boyfriend anymore. I took DeeDee out today, and it was amazing. It's not fair to her, Cam. I want to be able to take her out when I want to, to hold her hand in public, and just hold her when I want to. I don't want to hide her. You have to tell Zach how you really feel. I know you love him, just tell him how you feel, and you'll see that thing will work out between you two. I'm sorry Cam, but I can't do it anymore."

Dread filled my entire body, and I couldn't help but sound desperate and sad as I said, "NO. Josh, please. Please do not do this."

"Cam, I know I said I would, but I can't anymore. You have to understand. Cam, you need to talk to him, he's the only one that can give you the answers you want. He'll tell you how he feels about you, why he yelled at you when you were little. Revenge isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, and felt a few tears slip down my cheek as he voiced my innermost thoughts.

"No. You can't do this. Please, we can make this work."

"Cam, I'm sorry."

"Josh, just don't. "

"Cam-"

"I hate you. Bye"

Just as I wiped my tears away and sat down on the chair Zach had sat in earlier, I heard him.

"Cammie?"

"What?!" I couldn't avoid my voice taking on an angrier tone.

I continued to wipe away the remaining tears, refusing to allow him to see me at my weakest.

"Are you okay?"

It sounded like he was concerned, but I refused to believe it was true.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Usually when a girl says she's fine, she's actually not."

I heard him take a step closer, so I turned my face away.

"I'm okay."

"What's wrong? Who were you talking to?"

Suddenly, I didn't feel like keeping up the facade.

"Josh," I answered truthfully.

He moved again, this time he sat down next to me.

"Shouldn't you be happy that your boyfriend called you?"

"We're over." _Technically, the plan was over._

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but snort. That was a lie if I ever heard one.

"Yeah right. You already tried split us up."

I saw him shake his head, "I don't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry you're hurt."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending like you care about me."

"I'm not pretending."

I stared at my hands.

There was a moment of silence, but then I felt his leg against mine.

I couldn't help but shiver.

"Here."

Before I could ask what he was talking about, I saw him take off his sweater and drape it over me.

I couldn't help but stare at him.

He wasn't the boy I knew anymore. He was taller than me, he had muscles, and I could see a small amount of stubble.

Yet, his eyes were the same.

His eyes were the same deep emerald color I remembered them to be.

He was staring at me, our eyes locked together.

His sweater, which was now over my shoulders, smelled like him. His entire smell engulfed me.

I didn't notice until our lips were centimeters apart, but we had leaned into each other.

It was as if we were being drawn into each other, gravity pulling us closer and closer.

I could feel his breath washing over me.

I wasn't going to fight it anymore, so I closed my eyes.

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	30. Almost

A/N: Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try alternate between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took me a while to update guys, I just had the busiest past few weeks, with tons of projects and tests, but today I was finally able to sit in front of my computer and write.

Cammie POV:

_I wasn't going to fight it anymore, so I closed my eyes._

Before his lips could touch my own, my phone vibrated.

The sound broke the trance I was in, and I quickly jumped up, and picked up my phone.

It vibrated again, so I looked down at it.

There were two text messages, one from my mom and one from Josh.

I unlocked my phone and opened up my mom's text.

_Hey honey, just wondering if you were okay and if Zach is with you._

I closed the message and turned to Zach.

He was looking at me, and I couldn't help but blush, as I realized that we had just been about to kiss.

"Uhh, that was my mom, they're wondering where we are, so we should probably go back inside."

"Oh." He paused. "Right."

He got up and faced me.

I side stepped him, and started towards the door.

"Cam?"

"We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

He simply nodded, and I opened the door and stepped inside.

I walked through the living room and saw the adults laughing as they watched some movie.

"Hey kiddo. Want to watch Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Actually I'm really tired. I was thinking of just heading up to bed."

"Okay, we'll be down here if you can't fall asleep."

I smiled at them, but then went to my room.

Once I was in my room, I decided to take a shower, and as I was gathering my pajamas, I realized I was still wearing Zach's sweater.

I started to blush again.

I had forgotten that I was wearing it. I had to give it back to him, but would I just go up to him and hand it over, or did I have to place it in his room?

I had no idea.

I simply took it off, and draped it over the back of my chair.

went into the bathroom and entered in the shower once I had taken my clothes off.

As the water poured over me, I thought back to everything that had happened.

Josh had called off the plan.

He had a point, and I couldn't hold it against him for wanting to be with DeeDee out in the open.

I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't want to be entirely alone when it came to Zach.

Zach.

I turned off the water, stepped out, and dried off. I quickly changed into my clothes and then brushed my teeth.

I was exiting the bathroom and heading towards my room when I saw Zach taking the last step on the stairs, and face me.

I suddenly felt self conscious.

He cleared his throat, "Uhh Cam, about what happened outside-"

"I have your sweater."

I didn't want to talk about it.

At least not yet.

I just couldn't.

"What?" Confusion was clear on his face, so I took a few steps forward and then went into my room.

I put my clothes down on my desk, and picked up his sweater.

He was in my room now.

I handed him his sweater.

"I forgot to give it back to you when we went back inside. Here."

He took it reluctantly.

"Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem."

Awkward silence.

"Cam, I really think-"

"I'm really tired. It's been a long day and I want to go to sleep. Can we talk later?"

"Uhh yeah. Sure."

He seemed awkward now. He looked at me, like he wanted to say something else, but then he simply said "Goodnight" and walked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I went to close my door and then turned off the light.

I laid down on my bed and continued to think about everything that happened.

Zach and I had almost kissed.

Almost. But we didn't.

I wanted to kiss him, but I was scared.

Scared that he would hurt me again, that maybe he was just using me.

He said he wasn't pretending to care about me, but he could just be lying to me.

I was so confused.

Part of me wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him how much I missed him.

Yet the other part wanted nothing to do with him, to shield myself away and prevent myself from getting hurt again.

Thoughts continued to swirl around my head, until a vibration broke through them.

It was from Josh.

I decided to open it, since I wasn't mad at him anymore.

I went to his previous message.

_Cammie, I'm sorry. _

Then I scrolled down to see his newest message.

_I'm really sorry Cam. I hope you can forgive me, because I can't stand having you mad at me. If you don't, then just please think about what I told you. Talk to him, you have an opportunity this week. Please don't be mad anymore. love you._

I sent back a reply, telling him I forgave him, and that I wasn't mad.

Then I turned off my phone and went to lie on my side.

I fell asleep a little later.

A/N: Please review and subscribe!


	31. After

A/N: Like I said in my other story **What The? ** I will try alternate between the stories, so just be patient. Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy!

Cammie POV:

_I fell asleep a little later._

The next few days passed by in a blur.

I didn't completely avoid Zach, but I didn't embrace him either.

It was a bit awkward, since we had almost kissed.

I couldn't get that out of my head.

What if we had kissed?

I couldn't help but wonder how much it would change things between us.

We went on the hikes our parents wanted us to go on, went swimming and fishing when we went to the lake.

Zach even played volleyball with Jeff and Kevin and I.

I avoided being alone with him again.

When Jeff and Kevin would leave, I would go back with our parents and talk to them.

I wasn't as cold to him anymore.

I would talk to him when our parents where near, and I didn't ignore him as much.

Memories about our childhood kept coming back.

We would always be playing around, doing anything. Now I wouldn't even dare touch his hand.

Finally, it was time to leave.

I packed up everything and was helping load everything in the car, when my dad called me over.

"Hey kiddo, we haven't taken many pictures with you this week."

I simply shrugged my shoulders, "maybe next time."

"Come here, let's take a picture."

"Dad, I have to put away my stuff."

"We can do that after. Rach! Come here! We're going to take a picture! Zach, can you take a picture of us please?"

I turned to see Zach, who was currently putting away some luggage in his car.

"Sure."

My dad handed him the camera, and then my mom came out of the cabin to stand by my dad.

"Cam, come here."

I walked over to them, and my dad pulled me to his side.

We smiled towards the camera, and the camera made a shuttering noise.

Then Zach's parents walked out.

"Oh good! Now we can take a picture with you guys!" my dad exclaimed.

They took a picture together, and then Zach took one with his parents.

"Zach! Why don't you take a picture with Cammie?" my mom asked.

"Oh, uhh-"

"Here, hand me the camera. Cam, go with Zach." My dad ordered.

I walked hesitantly towards him.

I was now beside him.

"Scoot closer you two!" my mom said

"You two don't even look like you're about to take a picture together!" said Zach's mom.

So then Zach placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

It took me by surprise, but then my mom said, "Come on Cam!"

So I did the same to him.

"Now smile you two!"

The camera shuttered. Once. Twice.

"There we go! Now you can finish packing up Cam."

I disentangled myself from Zach, and walked towards the car, back to putting everything away.

I couldn't help but feel a spark run through the side that was against Zach.

It was electricity. It hummed through my body, as if waking it.

I busied myself, not allowing myself to dwell on these thoughts.

Zach's POV:

After the picture, Cam went back to her car.

I knew she was just avoiding me.

I couldn't blame her though, she had just gotten out of a relationship, and I had tried to kiss her.

Well, we both tried to kiss each other I guess.

It was awkward between us, well more awkward than before.

I just went back into the cabin to get the rest of our stuff. I continued to load our stuff into the car until we were all done.

Then, we drove back to Roseville.

The next few weeks were also awkward.

We still went over the Morgan's for dinner, and they came over. Cam didn't make up as many excuses, wince she started to attend more of them.

But, we still didn't talk.

Cam seemed to be on okay terms with Jimmy. Which I didn't understand.

The jerk had cheated on her, and was now with that DeeDee girl. She was extremely nice, which made me wonder how she could ever cheat with Josh.

Cammie continued to hang out with Josh. Which bothered me to no end.

Sometimes, I would look up from my work in class, or while eating lunch in the cafeteria, and I would see Cammie looking at me.

Of course she had caught me staring at her plenty of other times.

I wanted to approach and talk to her about our almost kiss, but every time I had approached her, she would make a beeline towards the nearest bathroom or suddenly have to go talk to one of her teachers. Her friends were also always with her.

Nothing was getting better, but it wasn't as bad as the beginning.

Luckily there was a party on Friday, and I knew that Cammie would be going for sure.

I was planning on talking to her then, since she never missed one of Grant's parties.

His parties were legendary, I had only been here for a short while, but word had already reached me about how amazing they were.

Grant had invited me, since we were friends when we were younger, and we had a few classes together. We were friends again, and he would invite me to sit with them at lunch.

I knew that it would make Cam uncomfortable, so I kept declining.

Jonas was also my friend, and like Grant, we had a few classes together.

It was nice being able to talk to them, after not seeing each other for so many years.

The girls were also talking to me. Just asking questions on where I had gone to live, and what I was into now, it was always small talk with them. They never mentioned Cammie.

I couldn't help but feel more and more nervous as Friday got closer.

I would confront Cammie.

Nothing would stop me.

A/N: We're getting into the last chapters guys! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Please** review** and subscribe!


	32. The Party

A/N: Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! As my birthday present to you guys, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took a while, I am also working on the sequel to this story. Please review guys.

Zach POV:

_Nothing would stop me._

Friday was here soon enough and school was over.

I went home to take a nap before the party. When I woke up it was 6:30 and the party would be starting soon.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I got my keys and headed out.

As I was walking to my car, I looked across the street and saw that Cammie's car was still in the driveway. There was another car that was in the driveway, most likely one of her friends.

I had heard from some girl in my 4th period that Cammie and her friends, always dressed up for parties, or anywhere really.

I got into my car and drove off to Grant's.

When I got there I noticed only a few people were there. Grant came up to me, "Hey Zach! Good to see you! Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you take those bags of chips and empty them into the bowls on the counter, then place them throughout the area?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks. I have to finish getting ready."

I went to the kitchen and did as he asked. By the time I was done, a ton of people had come.

The house was practically filled with people. The party was in full swing.

There were people grinding on each other, making out in corners, and others just stuffing their faces.

I started to walk around, hoping that I would find Cammie.

I had walked around for half an hour, and hadn't seen her at all. I went back outside, and just talked to a few people.

While I talked to a few people who were in my Spanish class, I saw Josh.

He was with DeeDee. Once again, I didn't understand how she could have been with him, while he was dating Cammie.

They were facing partially away from me, when I saw DeeDee waving.

I looked to where she was waving and saw Cammie.

She gave them a small smile, and then she noticed me. She waved back at them, and then went back in the house.

I started to follow after her.

Cammie POV:

My friends love to torture me. Well, by torture I mean, they like to dress me up and put an obscene amount of makeup on me.

Currently, Bex was picking out my outfit, Liz was doing my hair, and Macey was doing my makeup.

"So Cam, you never did tell us what happened with you and Zach a few weeks ago," Bex started.

"Yeah Cam, what's up with him?" Macey added.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie Cammie. I see that you two have these looks."

"What?"

"When we're in the cafeteria, sometimes you both look up or at each other and you guys share this intense look."

"Nothing happened guys. He just overheard part of the conversation I had with Josh. Well the part where we 'broke up'."

"Oh yeah, he's with DeeDee."

"She's really nice."

"Now she takes great care of her hair Cammie. And she styles it."

"Thanks Macey. I'm glad Josh is with her, they're good together."

After we finished getting ready we headed over to the party.

By the time we got there, everyone was already there.

There were people scattered everywhere. From corners of the room, to the chairs in the center, to the staircase leading up to the second floor.

I looked around, hoping to find Josh or someone to talk to, since the girls had gone off to find their boyfriends.

I picked up a soda and walked around.

A few people gave me a hello, guys gave me that half nod they do.

I didn't see Josh anywhere inside, so I headed outside.

I was looking around, and took a few steps forward.

I finally saw Josh and DeeDee. DeeDee put her hand up to wave to me.

Just as I was about to return the gesture, I caught the eye of someone who was a bit behind them.

Josh smiled at me, and I returned him an awkward one.

Instead of a hello, I waved goodbye. Josh gave me an odd look, but I made my way back inside.

If I hadn't been in such a haste to get away, I would've noticed the guy about to trip and spill his drink towards me. I would have also noticed the girl spraying her perfume as she was walking down the stairs.

If I had walked calmly, I wouldn't have ended up in tears.

A/N: We're getting into the last chapters guys! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Please** review** and subscribe!


	33. Together

A/N: Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took this long, but I was busy with prom, AP tests, and now the end of the school year. I am also working on the sequel to this story. Please review guys.

Cammie POV:

If I had walked calmly, I wouldn't have ended up in tears.

I was now standing in the bathroom, trying to clear my vision.

The guy who had tripped had spilled his drink all over me and got into my eyes.

The girl's perfume had triggered my allergic reaction, and I was now sniffling and had clouded vision. Some of the spray also got into my eyes and irritated them even more.

I could hear the music start to play again.

People had gasped and yelled at the two people when they noticed they had hurt me.

Bex had gotten to me in no time and led me over to the bathroom.

Even after splashing my eyes for five minutes with water, my vision was horrible.

I decided to go outside.

When I got out of the bathroom, everything was still blurry, and I couldn't make out people's faces.

I saw a figure that resembled Bex, "hey Cam, you feeling better?"

Definitely Bex, her voice was unmistakable.

"No, not really. My eyes are still really watery and I can barely see."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, I just need to find my bag."

"I'll go look for it, you just go sit on the couch until I come and get you."

"Okay, okay."

I started to make my way towards the couches, or what I thought was the couches. People were dancing all around me, which made it difficult to reach the couches. They also kept saying hello to me, but I couldn't make out any of their faces.

A strong hand then wrapped around my arm.

I blinked trying to make out their face, but instead of helping, it made my vision worse. I couldn't make out their face at all now.

"I'm sorry, I can't see you."

"You need to go home."

I froze. I knew who this voice belonged to.

"I am."

"I'll take you home."

"No. It's fine. Someone is already taking me home."

"Well, if you mean Bex, I think she got sidetracked."

"What do you-"

"Grant just got to her. So you might be stuck here a while."

"Well I don't think she's going to be too long. Either way, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Is that why you kept bumping into people and calling them the wrong name?"

"Everyone's bumping into each other, they're dancing."

"You tripped and fell."

"So did someone else."

"That was a box that fell over."

I stayed silent, I knew there was no point to arguing with him. He would continue to counter my arguments.

I started to turn, and walk away when he grabbed hold of me again.

"Let me take you home."

"Bex is going to give me a ride home."

"You're not looking so well, just let me give you a ride home."

"I-"

"Grant is going to keep Bex busy, and you need to go home, so just let me give you a ride home Cam. Please."

My eyes started to clear up a bit as I blinked a few times. I was able to make out his face a bit, and I saw his eyes. His green eyes had a pleading look to them.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'll guide you to my car."

He placed his hand on the small of the back and started to guide me through the crowd.

As soon as we got outside, he took my hand and I tried to pull away.

"We have to cross the street, and if I remember correctly, you hated crossing the street without holding onto something, and you're blind right now. Can't have you hurting your pretty little head."

I let out a sigh and let him hold my hand.

I couldn't help but feel a spark. It felt as if there was electricity humming between us.

We crossed the street and I heard a car beep.

I blinked three times consecutively and was able to see that we were now standing beside his car, he opened up the passenger side and helped me in.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He closed the door and then went to sit in the driver's seat.

He drove off and soon enough we were stationary again.

"Well, here we are."

He turned off his car and went to open my door.

"Let me walk you to your door."

I said nothing again and just went with it.

We got to the front door and then I realized something.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I forgot my keys. They were in my purse, which Bex went to get."

"Don't you have a spare?"

"We did, but I used it the other day and I left it on my vanity."

"Well, you can stay with me."

"No. You've already done so much. I can't ask that of you."

"Yes you can. It's fine, seriously. Please Cammie, just come over. We can wait for your parents together."

"Can you call Bex?"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I, uh, forgot my phone at my house. So if you want to call her, we have to go to my house."

"Fine."

He grabbed my elbow and helped me cross the street again to his house.

He opened the door and we walked in.

"Let me get my phone. Make yourself comfortable."

He left and I made my way to the couches.

I blinked and tried rubbing my eyes. My vision cleared a bit again.

I looked around and saw pictures all over the wall and center table.

There was even a picture of Zach and I, and one with our parents together.

He came back into the room and handed me the phone.

I dialed Bex's number but it sent me straight to voice mail.

I tried Liz. Nothing. Then Macey, again nothing.

I decided to send Bex a text telling her Zach took me home and I would stay at his house until my parents came home.

"Well, no one picked up."

"I can tell by the look on your face."

"I think, I'm just going to go home."

"Cammie, I'm not going to let you wait outside. Stay, please."

"But-"

"Our parents left to dinner. Don't you remember how long they would take when we were younger? Well I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed out longer, since we are teenagers now and don't need a babysitter."

I knew he had a point, but I didn't want to admit it.

"So, just stay. I'll help you clear up your vision."

"How?"

"I have some eye drops and a few months ago I got kind of sick and the doctor prescribed me some of the medicine you took when you had an allergic reaction."

"Thank you."

He left and came back with the medicine.

"Here," he said, handing me a glass of water, "and here are the pills."

I swallowed the pills and then he handed me the drops.

I put some in my eyes, and my vision returned.

"Whoa."

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you. Seriously, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It really is no problem."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you want to change?"

"What?"

"You're clothes don't look that comfortable to be in for the next few hours. I mean it's only 9."

"All my clothes are in my house, and I can't go in there."

"You can just use mine."

"Zach-"

His eyes snapped to mine, and I realized this was the first time in a long time I had called him by his first name.

He got up from his spot on the couch and left.

I was left with my mouth hanging open and confusion could probably be seen on my face.

He reappeared a minute later, and handed me the clothes in his hand.

"Here you go. They should fit you. If you want shorts instead, I have a pair you could use."

"Uh thanks. Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right."

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Once I was in there, I changed out my clothes and into his. They smelled lightly of him.

I breathed it in and found my nerves calmed down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to take off the bit of makeup I had on.

I searched through the drawers and found some makeup remover wipes, and wiped it off.

Then I splashed my face with some water.

Here I was, in Zachary Goode's bathroom, in his house, wearing his clothes.

I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Something told me that tonight wasn't going to be just any night, there was still time for things to happen.

I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

I had my clothes folded and walked to the living room. I called out his name but there was no answer.

I tried again, but nothing.

I decided to go up the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I called out his name again, but nothing again.

I saw an open door and walked towards it. I looked in and knew it was his bedroom.

I hadn't been in his bedroom since two days before he left.

I walked in and was surprised to see how clean it was.

There was no mess, everything seemed to have a place.

I stepped inside and noticed there was one picture frame on his nightstand.

It was the picture we had taken the day before he left.

I was holding it in my hands when I heard him behind me.

"Your dad sent that to us once he developed the film."

I jumped, since I hadn't heard him walk up behind me.

"Oh my goodness."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have walked into your room while you weren't in here."

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that he had also changed. He was now wearing a band tee and some pajama pants that fit him perfectly.

"Well, I have to admit, those do look better on you."

I looked down and blushed. The pajama pants he had given me were too long, so my feet couldn't be seen.

"I could say the same to you."

He laughed and shook his head.

I knew it had to be now. This was the time.

I couldn't stop staring at him.

The question that everyone had asked was on my mind.

"How..how-"

He tilted his head, amusement clear in his eyes at my loss for words.

"How did I stop being the fat kid you knew?"

I simply nodded.

He laughed lightly at my uneasiness.

"Do you want the whole story or just a list?"

"Story."

"Might want to sit down then," he said before sitting down on his bed and puling me to sit next to him.

"Well after we moved away, and I went to a new school, I was actually able to make some friends. People who actually liked me-"

I opened my mouth to say something, when he squeezed my hand and hurried to add, "people that didn't make fun of me. They thought I was funny, so people actually talked to me. There were a few people who made fun of me. After everything that happened between us, after I had done the hardest thing I've ever had to, I knew I could stand up to them. So I did, I told them to be quiet, because at least I had friends who liked me."

I smiled, knowing that at least one good thing had come from our worst memory.

He laughed and shook his head, "that definitely felt good. It's amazing what standing up for yourself does. They never made fun of me again. Of course, they didn't warm up to me or become my best friend or anything, but they stopped bullying me. After that, I was able to enjoy school.

I told my mom what happened and she was so happy and proud of me. So I finished up elementary school, and then I started 6th grade. Once I was in middle school, I started to care a lot more about my health, since we had Health class. So I started off slow, just trying to cut out some junk food. Then I got used to not eating so many sweets, so I started eating more vegetables and fruits.

I was like that for a while, just changing small things, but it made a huge difference. I started to lose some weight. I was like that for two years, and by 8th grade, I had more energy than ever. I started running and playing sports around the neighborhood, just for fun. The summer between 8th and 9th grade, I started to lift weights and exercise more. That's when I started to bulk up, and get fit.

Now I just healthy food because it's good for me, and I actually like it. I wanted to be around longer, I guess, I didn't want to get diabetes or suffer from a heart attack, so I decided to make small changes at a time. Of course, I had my parents and friends keeping me motivated and on track. They would encourage me when I felt like giving up. They'd tell me I could lose the weight and be healthy, and I did. They made the biggest difference. You know that an overweight person can actually be a lot healthier than someone who is really skinny? It depends on how much they exercise, so I wasn't too worried about being skinny or fit as much being healthy. Looking back on everything, I don't really care if I'm overweight or fit, because I finally believe in myself, I have confidence. Confidence and my health have been the most important things I got out of all this."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. He looked sad but proud of everything that had happened to him.

All I could manage to say was "wow."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I know."

"I wish that I could've-"

He shook his head, "we can't go back in time and change things. If we could, I would have never, ever hurt you."

My eyes started to water at the memory that had hurt me for so long.

"I am so sorry Cammie." One of his hands reached out to cup my face, while the other grabbed my hand. "I never wanted to hurt you. That's my biggest regret. I will never forgive myself for that."

That's when the tears started flowing freely.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not being there for you. For not fighting enough for you."

"No, I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally get the courage to talk to you. I should've fought harder. But we have each other now. We're going to be together again."

He engulfed me in a hug, and I sobbed into his chest. He simply held me there. I held onto him until the tears stopped. I could feel his head on top of mine. His cheek resting against my hair.

We held onto each other for a while longer, until he let go.

"I think you need some rest."

I simply nodded.

"You can take the bed. I'll go in the guest room."

He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door.

Before he could exit, I called out to him.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

I felt myself blush as I asked, "Can you stay with me, please?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Okay." He nodded and made his way back to the bed.

He lifted up his covers, and I crawled in. He followed.

He tried to put some room between us, but I scooted closer and put my head on his chest.

I held onto his shirt, "please don't leave."

He wrapped one arm around me and promised, "never."

He kissed the top of my head and at the sound of his steady breaths, I fell asleep.

That night was the best sleep I had had in years.

A/N: We're getting into the last chapters guys! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Please** review** and subscribe!


	34. Finally

A/N: Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took this long, but I was busy with prom, AP tests, and now the end of the school year. I am also working on the sequel to this story. Please review guys. Congratulations to the Class of 2014!

Cammie POV:

That night was the best sleep I had had in years.

I woke up feeling peace and joy. It was not something I was used to.

I felt something move below me.

I opened my eyes and remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

Zach.

He had helped me after I had had an allergic reaction. He had brought me to his house and we had finally talked.

We were friends now. At least I hoped we were.

I looked up at him, since my head was on his chest.

I saw a small smile on his lips.

His arms were wrapped around me, and my arms were around him too.

I tried to move but then his arms tightened around him. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his protectiveness.

He opened his eyes then.

"Cammie?" surprise was evident in his voice.

"Good morning."

"Morning. What are you -"

His confusion seemed to disappear as soon as I laughed, probably recalling last night's events.

"Remember now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. "

"What time is it?"

"Time for you two to get up and have breakfast with us." A soft voice coming from the door way said.

I turned to look at who was there, and saw Zach's mom.

"Good morning Mrs. Goode."

"Good morning Cammie dear, you and Zach should come down and have breakfast."

"We'll be right there mom."

"Okay." she said before walking away.

"So, what do you say? Breakfast?"

"Sure."

We untangled ourselves from each other and made our way to the kitchen.

His parents made no comment on my pajamas, they simply nodded towards the food on the table.

"Oh Cammie, it's so nice seeing you over here."

"We were wondering when we would see you around here."

"I'm sorry, I was busy with school."

"Well, as long as you promise to come around more often, we forgive you."

"Of course I will. I think you'll get tired of having me around so often."

"Nonsense, you will always be welcome here."

We ate breakfast, enjoying small talk between bites.

We finally finished and I helped carry the dishes to the sink.

After helping with the dishes, I excused myself and went back to Zach's room.

I grabbed my clothes and changed back into the them.

When I came out of the bathroom, Zach was there.

"You're leaving already?"

"I should probably go check in with my parents. I'll come back later though."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

He smiled at me before hugging me.

"Alright, then you should go check in with your parents."

We walked to the front door, and I walked across the street to my house.

I twisted the knob to the front door and walked in.

My parents were at the kitchen table.

"Well hello young lady."

"Nice to see you home so early."

"I forgot my key last night."

"There is a spare."

"Yeah, in my bedroom."

My dad started laughing then, "okay, Rachel, we really can't pretend to be mad at her."

My mom started laughing as well, "I know, I don't understand how other parents do it."

I stared at them in disbelief.

"Cam, we knew where you were last night. Zach texted his parents, who told us."

"Personally, we think it was a good thing. You two seemed off, at least now we know you two are okay. right?"

"Yeah, your mom is right. We're not mad that you spent the night at the Goode's. As long as nothing happened, nothing did happen right? I may love Zach as a son, but if he did anything out of line, that boy-"

"No, dad, nothing happened and don't worry. I don't think you have to worry about that between us. And yes mom, we are okay."

He simply shrugged. "Good, I know you two will end up together someday, I just want to make sure that my princess is being treated like she should be."

"Dad we're not together."

"Not yet."

"Mom!"

"Ah Cammie, your mother and I, not to mention the Goodes, have always thought and said that you two would end up together. We just see it happening. You two have something special."

"Well, for now, we are friends. Just friends."

"Whatever you say."

"Dad-"

"I just want you to know that when you have that special someone in your life, whether it be Zach or not, you can always come to us."

"Thanks dad."

He walked towards me and enveloped me in a hug. These moments with my parents were always the best.

"It's just that Zach is a great guy, and I mean, -"

"I'm going to my room."

I went up to my room, and picked out some clothes and then hopped into the shower.

Once I came out, I felt refreshed and wanting to go back and talk to Zach.

I was about to finish up combing my hair when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id, and saw Bex's name.

I picked up.

She proceeded to ask me where I had gone to, and how I got home.

When I told her about Zach, she stopped talking and simply listened.

Afterwards, she just insisted that Macey and Liz know about this.

We got on a four way call, and i had to retell the night's events.

All three of them were silent.

"So what are you going to do now?" Macey asked.

"Well, I guess we're friends now, so I think I'm going to talk to him."

"But Cam, you don't just want to be friends, do you?"

"I don't know."

"You two are perfect! You two have been meant to be!"

"Right now, I just want him back as a friend."

"So go. Go and be his friend."

"I will."

"Cam, you deserve this. You and Zach deserve to be happy." said Liz.

"Thanks Lizzie."

"I knew you two had to make up one day."

"Yeah, it just took a while. Well I'm going to go guys, I really just want to talk to him."

A chorus of good byes were said.

I hung up and picked up my sweater. It was only 3 in the afternoon but I didn't know how long I would be over at the Goode's.

Just as I was about to walk through the door, my dad stopped me.

"So soon huh?"

"I was just going to-"

"Teenage love. Rachel, do you remember how we were?"

My mom smiled, and simply said, "Just like that."

"Bye guys."

I walked through the door and went straight to his door.

He opened before I could even knock, and he led me outside to his backyard.

"I was wondering if you would come back."

"I promised I would."

"Yeah I guess you did."

He led me to a bench that was in his backyard, and we sat down.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah actually. I can see perfectly fine again."

"That's good."

Silence surrounded us, and I looked up at the sky, it had started out a beautiful morning, but there was now some gray clouds over us.

"What a coincidence."

"What?"

"The day you left, the skies were gray, and now they are too. It just seems odd."

"Yeah I remember. It was raining."

"I always did hate days like this. You leaving on this type of day just made me hate them more."

"I'm sorry Cam."

I shrugged.

"Like you said, we can't go back in time and change it. We can only move forward."

"I'm still sorry."

"For what you said, or never saying goodbye?"

"Both, everything, even now. For it taking this long."

"Did you know you were moving?"

"No. I got home and I was told that we were moving, so I just got back in the car and left. There was no time to say goodbye. Not that I had anyone to say goodbye to. You were my only friend, everyone else wouldn't have cared if I left."

"I cried when I realized you weren't coming back. And then, you never even called."

"I didn't think that you would ever want to talk to me again. I had been horrible to you, and then just left."

"My parents didn't give me your number. I found it a few years ago though. I called, but no one answered."

He had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

We were quiet for a moment, simply taking in everything that we had just learned.

"Can I ask you something? And you won't get mad?"

"I'll try."

"Last night. Were you crying just because of the allergies, or were the tears also because of Jimmy?"

"His name is Josh. It was because of the allergies."

"So seeing him with that girl had nothing to do with it?"

I tried to ignore the small smile he now had, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous.

"I love Josh." His smile faltered a bit, now it seemed forced, but I continued on, "He's been like a brother to me ever since he moved here. DeeDee makes him happy, and she's a really nice girl, so I'm happy for both of them."

"So you dated your brother?" He asked with confusion all over his face.

"No."

"But-"

"In all honesty, we fake dated."

"Why-"

"When you came back, I was mad. And hurt. I wanted to get revenge and make you hurt. So, being the only single ones in our group, I asked Josh to pretend to be my boyfriend. It was going well, until he and DeeDee started talking, that's were it got complicated. He finally broke it off that night on our camping trip, he was tired of having to take DeeDee out in secret. I understood, but I was a bit mad at him for stopping it so abruptly."

"So you two were never really together?"

"No."

"Wow."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"No secret girlfriend, or fake girlfriend?" If there was a girl in his life, I wanted to know. He was my friend after all. Or at least that what I kept telling myself.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I have been single all my life. But what about you? No other fake or real boyfriends?"

"Nope. I can't imagine you being single though."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you not notice all those girls practically throwing themselves at you when we went camping?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I could say the same to you. You had a ton of guys following you."

"Jeff and Kevin were gay."

"I'm not just talking about those two. Those other guys too."

"Not like they matter, they were assholes."

"Same with the girls. No brains there."

We started laughing. In an instant, it was as if we had gone back time, back to when we were kids. Back to the days spent up in the treehouse.

The treehouse.

"Hey, do you remember when we were little, we used to always play in-"

"the treehouse! Is it still there?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's been ages since I've gone up there though."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He got off the bench and started through the doors. We went straight to my backyard.

We were standing near the treehouse now.

"Wow, I can't believe this is it."

He started to climb up, but one of the little stairs gave under his foot.

"Whoa, be careful."

"I'm fine."

He continued to go up, and he was finally atop the treehouse. Just then a board came loose.

"Okay, don't come up here. I'm coming down."

He came back down.

"Well, it's falling apart."

"I could tell, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wonder if it can be fixed."

"Of course it can be," said my dad from behind us. We turned around to face him.

"Zach, it's always a pleasure seeing you."

"You too Mr. Morgan."

"You two can fix it this summer! We can go and buy some new wood, paint, primer, all the stuff necessary."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I remember watching both of you up there for hours on end during the summer."

"Well, do you want to?" asked Zach.

I couldn't have smiled any bigger even if I wanted to.

"I do."

This summer was going to be amazing, fixing up the treehouse with Zach.

A/N: We're getting into the last chapters guys! PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Please** review** and subscribe!


	35. The End

A/N: Please review, it honestly let's me know you are still interested in this story. Thank you guys, and I hope you enjoy! Please review guys. As I have said earlier, I'm working on the sequel to this story, as well as another story, so thank you for being patient with me. I lost the entire outline and some drafts for the story I'm working on, which is why it took me a lot longer to update.

Here is the final chapter to Time Changes.

Cammie POV:

_This summer was going to be amazing, fixing up the treehouse with Zach._

The next few months flew by.

Zach had integrated himself into the group and it was like before.

I could feel myself falling in love with him, something that the girls would often tease me about.

I often found Zach looking at me, and I would catch myself staring at him too.

When we weren't in class, we were either with the rest of the group, or fixing up the treehouse.

School finally came to an end and we gladly welcomed summer.

Days were filled with Zach. From movie marathons, swimming, Bar-B-Qs, mini golfing, to fixing up the treehouse.

Our friendship had been like before.

Zach had even warmed up to Josh, after explaining to him how he had only agreed to help me because he loved me like a sister.

My life had never been this perfect, not since Zach had moved away.

It was now the middle of summer and we were currently putting the final touches on the treehouse.

We had to take down most of the old treehouse, since it had been falling apart, and rebuilt it.

Zach was placing the beanbag chairs in one corner, while I placed some of our pictures on a table and on the wall.

Just as I was sticking the last photograph on the wall, I felt Zach step behind me.

"That was one of my favorite days."

"Mine too."

The picture we had taken in the treehouse all those years ago was now in our new treehouse.

"Seems like forever ago."

"We're not that old."

Zach simply shrugged and looked out the window.

"Cam, you have to see this."

"What?"

"Come here and see for yourself."

I stood next to him and looked out the window.

The sun was setting, so the sky was a mixture of oranges, pinks, and purples.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sky, I was so entranced by the colors that I failed to notice Zach staring at me.

"Cammie?"

When I finally noticed him, he simply had a faint trace of blush on his cheeks.

Our eyes locked together.

We were stuck in a connection. It was like the one we had when we had gone camping.

When we had been about to kiss.

It could have been seconds, or years that we were stuck like that.

Subconsciously, we gravitated towards each other.

It wasn't until our noses touched each other, that I closed my eyes.

I felt his warm lips on mine.

It took a second to process that Zachary Goode was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

Just as quickly as I had felt his lips on mine, they were gone.

I opened my eyes to see Zach stepping away from me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry Cammie! I didn't mean to-"

I shut him up with a kiss.

"Just kiss me Zach."

This time, it wasn't a simple sweet kiss.

His hand tangled in my hair, pulling me closer, while his other hand circled around my waist.

My own hands went to his head, playing with his hair, pulling him even closer.

All our unspoken feelings were said in this kiss.

It was like nothing else existed except for this kiss. It was our one lifeline, the only thing keeping us grounded.

Everything felt right as I was in his arms, as his warm lips were on mine.

We finally broke apart for air, but we didn't step away from each other.

Our noes were touching, with me looking up at him, and he looking down at me.

Our breath mingled together, and he spoke.

"Wow."

"Ditto."

Zach put both his hands around my face, "Cam, I-"

"I know. Me too."

With that he pulled me into another kiss.

This time, when we broke apart, I buried my head in his shoulder, and looked out the window.

The colors were still exploding through the sky.

In that moment I knew that nothing could tear us apart again.

Zach and I would be together for a long time, whether it be just as friends or more.

Time was a tricky thing, we never know how much of it we have left, and it affects everything around us.

Time changes things.

_FIN_

A/N: Please** review** and subscribe!


	36. Author's Note

I just want to thank everyone who stuck with this story until the very end. Thank you for all the support you have given me. As some of you may know, I started this story with the intention to help those who may have been struggling with their self image.

This story took a lot longer to finish, because as some of you know, my aunt passed away as I was writing and updating this story. I want to thank all of my readers for your unconditional support, understanding, and most of all love. For helping me deal with my own depression and grief. For being my heroes. Thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how much each and every single one of your reviews brightened up my day. I cannot thank you enough, because you all truly saved me.

I will be posting up the sequel to this story soon, which will most likely be titled **Time Heals**, so stay tuned for that!

Also I am currently working on another FanFiction, which I have yet to title, but I am very excited to present!

You all have been amazing. Please do not forget that each and every single one of you is beautiful. Each of you is special and has worth.

Here is the link for the Time Changes sequel, s/10572505/1/Time-Heals

Here is the link for my new story, From the Inside Out, s/10555861/1/From-The-Inside-Out


End file.
